Mi inesperada familia del corazón
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Las familias no se eligen y tampoco podemos prever las cicunstancias que nos acercan a nuestros verdaderos compañeros de vida. Hermione Granger lo sabía, como también que los sentimientos son incontrolables, demenciales y hasta suicidas, pero el corazón no es "alguien" a quien tú puedas decirle !No te enamores de...! El sólo se entrega. Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger
1. Capítulo 1 Enamorada ¿de quien?

**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, ect. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no se puede vender ni usar para obtener beneficio económico.

**Mi inesperada familia del corazón**

Capítulo 1

_Enamorada ¿de quien?_

— ¿QUÉ?—gritó Draco con los ojos desorbitados—definitivamente, te has vuelto loca—aseguró totalmente impresionado por la confesión, que momentos antes su amiga le había revelado.

— ¡Shhhhh!, baja la voz, ¿Quieres?—pidió avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos— .Me siento morir ¿Piensas que no lo sé?, ¡Claro que lo sé!, es una locura, es imposible, es extremadamente suicida, es… ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas?, no soy normal, ¿No?—preguntó en un susurro lastimero, acurrucándose más contra el gran árbol, a metros de la orilla del lago.

—Absolutamente no, no lo eres, Hermione—confirmó con media sonrisa y un poco mas calmado— ¿Tus amigos, ya lo saben?—quiso saber.

— ¡NO!, nunca podría decírselos. Arruinaría nuestra amistad por completo. No soportaría perderlos por… una ilusión—hizo una mueca imaginando la cara de su casi hermano Harry, si se llegara a enterar que estaba completamente enamorada de su peor enemiga mortal; asesina de su padrino; torturadora de gente inocente, ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!

—Bien, porque te aseguro que ese par de idiotas, no lo aceptarían jamás—el rubio se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se acercó para consolar a su ahora, ¡mejor amiga! ¡Sí, mejor amiga!

La abrazó recostándose en el tronco del árbol y perdió su vista en el denso follaje del bosque prohibido.

_Como han cambiado las cosas_, pensó_. Un año atrás habría matado al que dijera tal disparate. Que él, Draco Malfoy, se haría amigo de una sangre sucia_. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el césped, ensuciándose sus pulcras prendas, dándole consuelo a la persona menos pensada.

Narcissa Malfoy o mejor dicho, ahora Black, había sido la causante de tal cambio.

La mujer de rasgos elegantes se había separado de Lucius Malfoy, en muy malos términos. Hacia ya un año y dos meses, que madre he hijo habían repudiado el apellido y ahora eran solo Black.

La gota que rebasó el vaso, no fueron las infidelidades del aristócrata, conocidas por todo el mundo mágico, ni tampoco las continuas agresiones verbales que eran moneda corriente en la mansión. El limite de Narcissa siempre fue su único hijo, por lo tanto, la noche que Lucius llegó exigiendo que Draco debía llevar la marca tenebrosa, explotó en cólera, tomó sus pertenecías, y azotando la puerta, gritó a todo pulmón, _¡A MI HIJO NO LO MARCARAN COMO A UN ANIMAL!_, llevándose sin opción a replicas a un aturdido rubio, que no podía creer que su padre había sido capaz de venderlo de esa miserable manera, por tan sólo un poco de poder ante el Lord.

Poco después, la noticia de su muerte a manos de ese cruel asesino, no fue sorpresa para nadie, y el pequeño rastro de tristeza que sintieron, fue remplazado rápidamente por alivio. Sus ganas de comenzar una vida nueva, alejados de las antiguas demencias de su ahora difunto esposo, llevaron a Narcissa a decidir que era el momento de reunirse con Dumbledore.

Así fue como de pasar a ser unos potenciales traidores, se convirtieron en activos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Se mudaron a una pequeña casa para nada comparable a la mansión Malfoy. "Pero eran felices", y por primera vez en sus vidas podían decir que tenían un hogar.

_Un nuevo comienzo_, le había dicho Narcissa a su hijo_, y como todo nuevo comienzo, las reglas impuestas rigurosamente por gente de nuestro pasado como mis padre, tú padre, y todas las personas que antiguamente nos rodeaban, quedan nulas en ese preciso instante, ¿entiendes Draco? Comenzando por la numero uno y la mas estúpida de todas, la de pureza de sangre. Tienes que ser más flexible cariño, y encontrar amistades verdaderas, no por intereses. Esa absurda obsesión, solo sirve para dividir las aguas, ¿prometes que lo harás?_

Draco no podía negarle nada a su madre, pero en el fondo se cuestionaba, no creía que fuera capaz de romper su coraza de la noche a la mañana, pero lo intentaría, aunque sinceramente no supiera por donde empezar.

Tres meses después, luego de una reunión relámpago por el hallazgo de un horocrux, inexplicablemente Hermione Granger se le había acercado ofreciéndole una taza de té recién hecho. Por supuesto que en ese momento dudo seriamente en aceptar la pequeña ofrenda de paz que la muchacha le ofrecía con una media sonrisa, pero recordó que de seguir en ese camino lo convertiría en su odiado padre y decidió hacer lo imposible para que eso no sucediera. Por lo tanto, después de innumerables tazas de té, escasas palabras al principio, y la paciencia de Hermione respetando sus tiempos, la chica se había transformado en su mejor amiga, y ni en sus más locas pesadillas imaginó quererla tanto como la quería.

— ¿En qué piensas?—preguntó la castaña frunciendo su seño, observando como el rubio se había perdido en las nubes, hacía más de diez minutos.

—Estaba recordando el espectáculo que montaste en el gran comedor—rió divertido.

— ¡Pobres!, Harry y Ron casi me internan en San Mungo. Creyeron que me habías hechizado con un Imperio—soltó una carcajada, reproduciendo ese momento en su mente, cuando en una discusión con sus amigos, se había levantado de su mesa Gryffindor, vociferando a los cuatro vientos: _Draco Black, es el chico más dulce, encantador, buena persona, sensible y buen amigo. Así que será mejor para todos que se vayan haciendo la idea, porque no permitiré que se hable mal de él en mí presencia._ Todas las miradas del gran comedor, incluyendo las de los atónitos profesores, fueron dirigidas a ella. Hermione había salido como una estampida con el rubio del brazo, dejando atrás a más de uno, por no decir a "todos", con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Sabes qué ese día, mí reputación de chico malo se fue al demonio, no?—la regañó bromeando.

—OH, vamos, no dije nada que no fuera cierto—sonrío sincera—a demás la reputación de chico malo, "como tu dices", se esfumó el día que ayudantes a Lavender en la clase de pociones.

—La cara que puso mi padrino—rió sin control—por poco no le dio un ataque, hay mismo—recordó, limpiándose las lagrimas que le brotaban a borbotones.

—Sí, y creo que fue la primera vez en la historia que Snape, le resto puntos a tú casa sin ningún motivo—agregó, contagiada por la risa, olvidándose momentáneamente de su preocupación inicial.

—Bueno…, basta de hablar de mi—Se calmó respirando profundo varias veces, así poder preguntarle seriamente— ¿Qué piensas hacer para acercarte a mi tía y sobre todo para no ser asesinada en el proceso?—Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba ni un sólo momento en donde Bella hubiera sido amable con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. A esa mujer le gustaba más torturar, lacerar, he inflingir dolor, que comer.

Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza como Hermione se había enamorado de ella, pero por supuesto, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su amiga tuviera una insignificante posibilidad de acercamiento, aunque dudaba que su posición como sobrino sirviera de algo, ya que su tía, lo había repudiado con toda su alma después de negarse a llevar la marca tenebrosa.

— ¡Por supuesto que nada! No mastico vidrio. Se perfectamente que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella—se apresuró a contestar, lamentándose por ser tan tonta. Habiendo tantas chicas por ahí, su corazón masoquista había elegido a la peor demente de todos los tiempos.

—Falta un mes para las vacaciones, pensaré en algo. Pero desde ya te digo, tienes menos "cien" de posibilidades. Bella tiene obsesión con la pureza de sangre, y que sea la más fiel servidora de Voldemort no ayuda en nada—razonó pensativo. Seguro que algo se le ocurriría, pero que ese "algo" saliera bien, era muy distinto.

—No te preocupes, ¡de veras! Ya lo tengo totalmente asumido. Bellatrix Lestrange, es un amor platónico, sólo eso—suspirando se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa.

En una hora tendrían transformaciones y quería comer algo antes de entrar a clases.

¿Te sentaras con nosotros?—preguntó, refiriéndose en plural por Blaise Zabini.

El moreno, después de declarar abiertamente su noviazgo con Luna, había cambiado notablemente, algo que Hermione agradecía profundamente ya que su amigo ahora no solo era rechazado por los Gryffindor. Su propia casa de serpientes le había dado la espalda después de la separación de sus padres, y Blaise fue el único que se mantuvo firme a su lado, ignorando a todo aquel que se burlara de ellos por una supuesta traición a la sangre, como en varias ocasiones se lo habían recalcado sus propios compañeros.

—¡Claro! iré a ver a Ron y en diez minutos nos encontramos para desayunar—lo más seguro era que sus amigos ya hubieran terminado de comer, así que los buscaría en la sala común, donde podría alcanzarle al pelirrojo la introducción del ensayo que había pedido Macgonagall para hoy.

Hermione y Draco se separaron justo al cruzar la puerta de entrada. Los dos absortos en sus propios pensamientos, ella perdida en unos bucles azabaches que le robaban el sueño cada noche, y él con la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja dueña de las pecas más encantadoras.

Desafortunadamente, los dos tenían las mismas chances de ser correspondidos, un enorme, o más bien, gigante ¡cero!


	2. Capítulo 2 Yo te mato, Draco Black

Capítulo 2

"_Yo te mato, Draco Black"_

— ¡Hermy!— llamó Draco cuando la vio cruzar la puerta del gran comedor—siéntate rápido, creo que lo tengo—dijo entusiasmado, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

La castaña lo miró con los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer. Sentado junto a su amigo estaban Blaise y Luna, y si él pensaba hablar del "tema" que ella creía que hablaría, se desmayaría de la vergüenza en ese preciso momento. Lo menos que quería, era que él rubio lo regara por todo el mundo mágico como si fuera la noticia del año.

Luna dedujo su pasmo y cortó sus pensamientos de raíz.

—Son bonitas las túnicas de los mortífagos, ¿no lo creen?

Blaise se atragantó con un trozo de tostada y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente, mientras que Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra, allí mismo.

—No te preocupes Hermione, Blaise es de confianza, a parte para el plan, se necesitan más personas—informó el rubio mirando a su compañero, mientras este asentía.

— ¿Y Luna?—preguntó nerviosa, mirando a la rubia que jugaba con un pote de crema de vainilla, dibujando con sus dedos corazones, enchastrandose toda.

— ¡Ya sabes!, para ella, todo esta bien—habló el moreno, abrazando a su novia y dándole un beso en la frente, que la rubia recibió gustosa.

—Sí, por mi no se preocupen. Sólo lo publicare en el Quisquilloso cuando se casen y tengan bebés—sonrío romántica.

Draco y Blaise estallaron en carcajadas, tan sólo de imaginarse a la sádica de Bellatrix, casándose y con hijos a cuesta, daba muestra de que capaz todos habían perdido la cordura por emprender un plan con tales fines.

—Están…, absoluta y completamente locos, chicos—les informó negando con la cabeza y acomodándose para desayunar—Agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero seamos realistas… ¡Por favor!, ¿Quién de los cuatro, cree que algo así puede suceder?—carcajeó, por la ridícula conversación.

—Yo sí. Creo que hacen una hermosa pareja—dijo Luna como era de esperarse, mientras saboreaba la crema de sus dedos.

—Gracias…., pero no, mejor dejémoslo así. Quiero llegar viva para cuando se desate la guerra—bromeó, llevándose a su boca una repleta cucharada de gelatina.

—Déjame contarte el plan y luego decides si lo quieres hacer o no, mi madre nos facilitara todo.

— ¿EL QUEEEEEE?..., ¿TU MADRE?..., ¿TU MADRE SABE?—chilló escupiendo toda la gelatina. Eso si que no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años— ¡Yo te mato, Draco Black!—aseguró roja como un tomate.

—Cálmate, ¿Quieres?, pareces una loca, la gente te está mirando—rió observando como unos cuantos chicos de Hufflepuff**, **cuchichiaban sin sacarles los ojos de encima.

— ¿Una loca?.., ¿una loca?.., a nooo, ustedes son los que necesitan urgente un psiquiátrico, estamos hablando de…. —se acercó para susurrar—Bellatrix, no de Macgonagall—no podía entender como ninguno de los tres, daba muestras de pensar que aquello era una malísima idea, ¡por Merlín!, ¿estaban todos desvariando, o qué?

—Con la profesora Macgonagall no tienes posibilidades. A ella le gusta el profesor Snape—dijo la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio.

Los chicos quedaron con sus comidas a medio camino, y al instante explotaron destornillándose de la risa.

—No..., Luna, descuida…, no me gusta Macgonagall—Hermione lloraba acalambrada, haciéndose viento con una servilleta.

—Menos… mal…—habló Blaise, entrecortado recuperando el aire—porque si secuestramos a una sub. Directora, nos encerrarían en Azkaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Secuestrar?—la castaña dejo de reír en seco, para mirándolos más que preocupada.

—Sí, pero te lo contaremos luego, se hizo tarde. Después de clases nos encontramos en las tres escobas y seguimos la conversación ¿Les parece?—preguntó Draco, levantándose y recogiendo sus libros.

Todos asintieron conformes, para seguidamente dirigirse a la sala de transformaciones.

La materia se tornó de lo más densa.

Hermione amaba estudiar, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en esa palabra…, esa palabra que Blaise había dicho, "Secuestrar".

_¿Estarían pensando en secuestrar a Bella?_, se preguntó, _¡no!, esa si sería la más absurdas de las ideas y por supuesto que no estaría de acuerdo, pero… ¿para qué querrían encerrarla?_, y sin darse cuenta, la clase termino. ¡Por fin!

Cruzó el último pasillo casi corriendo, quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

La profesora Macgonagall le había pedido que se quedara unos minutos más, y ya llevaba diez de retrazo.

— ¡Hermione!—la detuvo Harry, en los escalones de salida—Necesito un gigantesco favor—suplicó con cara de cachorro mojado, mirando para todos lados, para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando.

—Claro Harry, ¿qué quieres?—interrogó extrañada por la actitud de su amigo, pero a su vez, maldiciendo internamente, "_genial llegare mas tarde de lo previsto"_

—No sé… como decirlo—se removió nervioso, sudando frío.

—Sólo dilo—lo alentó, procurando no perder la calma.

—Esta bien, aquí voy…—tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y soltó a toda velocidad—soygaymegustaronnosequehacermeestoyvolviendoloco.

— ¡HO!—no supo que más decir, verdaderamente, ese día estaba resultando de lo mas inesperado— ¿Sé lo dijiste?— sé le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¡NO! ¿COMÓ CREES?—engranó histérico.

—Bueno…, tranquilízate, ya se nos ocurrirá algo—aseguró comprensiva.

Sus tres amigos, que la estaban esperando, estaban ideando un plan para ella y ahora… era su turno de ayudar a Harry.

"_De locos, simplemente de locos"_


	3. Capítulo 3 El famoso plan

Capítulo 3

_El famoso plan_

El mesero sirvió las cuatro jarras llenas de cerveza de mantequilla y se retiró con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Y bien?—tanto misterio le estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas.

—Tendrás que esperar "tú" ahora—le informó Draco tomando un sorbo de su bebida, para seguidamente agregar—Falta alguien más.

— ¿Quién más falta?

—Yo, Srta. Granger un placer volver a verla—saludó Narcissa con su mano extendida.

Hermione quedó en shock al ver a la madre de su amigo frente a ella, pero se cacheteó mentalmente y correspondió el cordial gesto. Sí antes estaba nerviosa, ahora ni sentía las piernas. Decidió sentarse de inmediato y disimular por lo menos un poco.

_Esto va en serio, esto va en serio, si esta mujer esta aquí, es porque la secuestraran de verdad, ¡ahí Merlín! _Razonó alarmada.

—Muy bien, ahora "sí" estamos todos—el rubio le ofreció una silla a su madre, para poder comenzar la improvisada reunión.

Narcissa sacó un paquete de los pliegues de su tunica y lo depositó en el centro de la mesa.

—Antes que nada, quisiera decirle algo—dirigiéndose a la castaña, que la miraba todavía incrédula, no podía creer que Narcisa Black la ayudara a… todavía no sabía a qué con su hermana, pero ayudarla en fin.

—Desde que Bellatrix y yo éramos pequeñas, nuestros padres se encargaron de hacer de ella el monstruo que es ahora.

Nunca le dieron opción a elegir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su matrimonio, la forzaron a unirse a Rudolphus Lestrange, poco después de graduarse—hizo una pausa para pedir un coñac bien cargado, remover el pasado no era fácil, después de tantos años, seguía sintiendo las mismas nauseas en sus entrañas con tan sólo recordarlos, a ellos…, a sus "padres".

Hermione no perdió detalle de la triste historia, pero de todas formas, lo que había relatado la madre de Draco, no justificaba en absoluto las aberraciones que Bella había cometido. Sin contar con todas las que nunca se enterarían. Y por un momento se sintió enferma por amar descontroladamente a una loca asesina sin compasión.

—Como iba diciendo…, mis padres se encargaron en persona de entregarla en bandeja de plata al señor tenebroso.

Después de la muerte de Rudolphus, pensé que tal vez razonaría, pero no fue así.

Sigue llevando su apellido como si fuera un gran logro del cual jaquearse, cuando en realidad sé perfectamente, que su matrimonio fue su peor horror.

Soy conciente que las acciones de mí hermana no tienen perdón, ni justificativos, pero quiero creer que todavía existe, aunque sea minima, posibilidad de que su alma se salve.

Es mi hermana…, loca o no, la amo y estoy más que complacida por poder ayudarla.

Lo único que quiero saber, Srta. Granger y disculpe sí soy muy directa, es, ¿Cuanto esta dispuesta hace por ella?—le preguntó seriamente.

_No quería equivocarse con la joven, pero sí tan sólo se trataba de un capricho adolescente no funcionaria, aunque…, la mirada de la chica se iluminaba cada vez que mencionaba a su hermana, ¡eso tenia que significar algo!_

Hermione no dudaba de sus sentimientos, lo que la hacía dudar, era el salir con vida de ese supuesto plan, pero, _al demonio "todo"_, se dijo, _sí ya estoy en el baile, seguiré la música y que sea lo que Merlín quiera._

—La amo como a nadie—respondió sin avergonzarse ni bajar la mirada—haría cualquier cosa por ella, aunque tal vez, y sea lo mas probable, Bellatrix se reiría siniestramente sí se enterara de mis sentimientos—tomando coraje, agregó—Suena terrible lo que diré, pero ni cuando mató a Sirius dejé de amarla y créame señora Black, me siento la peor de las traidoras—confesó derramando un par de lagrimas—Hace tiempo que decidí no luchar más en contra de lo que siento, a pesar de no ser correspondida jamás, la seguiré amando de la misma manera—agacho su cabeza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió aliviada de poder descargarse, a pesar de que la constante tristeza que la acompañaba como sombra… "seguía ahí"

—Eso ya lo veremos—aseguró Narcissa— Nada es imposible, Hermione—la llamó por su nombre, demostrándole con ese gesto que se había ganado sus respetos. Y ahora que se había asegurado de los verdaderos sentimientos de la muchacha, comenzó a desenvolver el olvidado paquete sobre la mesa.

— ¡Qué bonito anillo!—dijo Luna tomándolo en sus manos—Sirve de alarma ¿no?

—Exactamente Srta. —Sonrío—pero, primero, quiero enseñarles esto—y colocó frente a Hermione una fotografía de una casa pequeña de dos aguas, pintada de color durazno claro. Se apreciaba que se encontraba en un barrio muggle, adornado por empinadas montañas cubiertas de nieve.

—Esa casa, Hermy—tomó la palabra Draco—es de mi tía Andrómeda. Se encuentra en Escocia, y la tenemos a nuestra disposición el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Bien, todo fantástico, la casa es muy bonita, pero díganme de una vez de que se trata—suplicó alterada.

—El plan sería…, trasladarte a ti y a mi tía a esa casa. Lo haríamos cuando comiencen las vacaciones y si todo sale bien…, las regresaríamos justo para el próximo curso.

— ¿QUEEE?, no, no, no, no, ¿Es una broma?, ¿Y se supone, quien de ustedes me asegura que no voy a morir en menos de un segundo?—protestó descontrolada.

—Hermione, tranquilízate—pidió Blaise—eso fue en lo primero que pensamos y se nos ocurrió, que cuando traslademos a Bellatrix, sea sin su varita. Además la casa tendrá protecciones, para ser traspasadas sólo por ti, nadie podrá entrar ni salir, excepto tú—le explicó pacientemente.

—A parte, llevaras "esto" contigo, querida—agregó la mujer mayor, tomando el anillo—Cuando te lo coloques en tu dedo, con un simple susurro de auxilio, nos alertará de que algo salio mal. Manifestándose con un color rojo en su piedra de engarce a los anillos gemelos que todos llevaremos a parte del secuestro—desató el cordel de un segundo paquete, para mostrarle cuatro joyas idénticas a la que ella llevaría.

—Tu tendrás que encargarte de que no te ahorque—sonrío Luna.

— ¡HO!, genial, me matará a trompadas—sollozó.

—Vamos… amiga, tienes que admitirlo, es un excelente plan, además, tu no eres una debilucha, sin varita, es solo mano a mano. Mientras que ella no tenga ningún arma, como "cuchillos", están parejas, o más o menos—el rubio quedó pensativo.

—Hechizaremos la cocina, pondremos barreras también ahí—se apresuró a decir, cazando al hilo la procuración de su hijo—sólo Hermione podrá entrar en ella.

— ¿Y, bien?—preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Menos Luna," por supuesto", ella sé encontraba embelesada mirando el agua de un florero colgante, como la octava maravilla del mundo.

Hermione se tomó un momento para pensar. Claro que le agradaba por de más, el sólo pensar estar tres meses con Bella, a pesar del peligro que correría, le hacia revolotear miles de mariposas en su estomago, pero… _¿Sería correcto encerrar a alguien contra su voluntad, aunque sea por su propio bien?_, se preguntó.

Pero, razonándolo de otro punto de vista, alejarla por un tiempo de las garras del señor tenebroso, sería una buena idea. Tal vez, sin la constante presión y exigencias del Lord, podría sembrar la semilla de la duda acerca de sus actos, ¡Sinceramente, no lo creía posible!, pero por ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Acepto!—afirmó decidida—Pero… ¿Qué les diré a mis amigos? Con mis padres no hay problema, siempre paso la mayor parte de mis vacaciones en la madriguera, ¿Y, Harry? ¿Y, la Orden? ¿Y, los horrocruxes?—empezó a enloquecerse.

—Alto, alto, alto—frenó Draco, la segundillas de preguntas—A tus amigos, podrías decirles, que este verano lo pasaras con mamá y conmigo. Por la Orden, no hay que preocuparse por ahora, Dumbledore dejó claro que no nos necesitara hasta principios de año y si surge algo, lo solucionaremos en el momento. Y por los Horrocruxes…, bueno, no han surgido nuevos datos, así que, supongo, que si tuviéramos que entrar en acción, existe más de una persona que puede suplantarte, nosotros te excusaremos de alguna manera ¡No te preocupes!

—Sólo una pregunta más—pidió la castaña, mas tranquila y con renovadas energías. Ya no sabia como se sentía, tal vez, ¿Feliz…? ¿Ansiosa…? ¿Preocupada…? "todo junto"_ ¿Cómo lo haces Bella, como te metiste tan profundo en mi?..Tengo qué estar loca, por aceptar este plan._ — ¿Por qué dijiste, que necesitábamos más de una persona? Aparte de tu madre, por supuesto.

— ¿Te refieres al "por qué" de nuestra presencia?—intuyó Blaise divertido, haciendo que Hermione se ruborizara por su descortesía—Alguien tiene que seguir a Bellatrix para formular el hechizo de traslación, y ese alguien, no puede ser conocido por ella, y fundamentalmente, el que lo haga, tiene que ser un buen duelista y… ¿Qué mejor opción que yo?—se jaqueó orgulloso de sí mismo. Y era verdad, no era simple arrogancia. El moreno era uno de los mejores en duelo, por algo Dumbledore siempre lo quiso en sus filas de la Orden.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Blaise!—la castaña se levantó de su asiento, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Abrazo grupallllll!—saltó Luna, para unírseles. Mientras Narcissa y Draco sonreían abiertamente, viendo las ocurrencias de la joven rubia.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar las vacaciones, para que esta "Odisea" comenzara.


	4. Capítulo 4 Vístela de rosa

Capítulo 4

_Vístela de rosa_

Un mes completo había transcurrido.

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama, sus compañeras de cuarto se habían ido hacía más de treinta minutos al gran comedor para la despedida de fin de curso. Pero ella, simplemente quería estar un poco más entre las sabanas. Se sentía extremadamente intranquila, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás y ahora con las mantas cubriéndola hasta la cabeza, en lo único que tendría que concentrarse, era en no vomitar por los nervios.

La semana anterior, les había comunicado a sus padres que pasaría las vacaciones en la casa de Draco.

Con sus amigos se le había complicado un poco más, hasta que habló con Harry en privado, y le hizo entender que era "una excelente oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo"

Ginny, se lo había puesto tan difícil como Ron, preguntándole unas mil quinientas veces, el "por qué" no podía pasar la mitad de las vacaciones con Draco y su madre y la otra mitad con ellos. Para su suerte, Harry había intervenido a su favor diciendo a los gritos ya harto de tanto acoso: _Por favor, chicos, tampoco es que se va a ir tres años ¿No? _y después de eso, nadie había dicho más nada sobre el tema, excepto Ron, que soltó un par de improperios dirigidos al rubio. Pero lo terminó aceptando después de que Harry le prometiera "Sí dejaba el tema de una vez" las últimas entradas para ir a ver a Viktor Krum, que jugaría el segundo domingo del mes entrante.

La castaña miró los dorsales de su cama y exhaló largamente. Tomando coraje decidió levantarse, arreglar su equipaje, ducharse y bajar al encuentro de sus amigos.

¡Eso sí! ni loca comía algo, porque lo más probable fuera que lo devolviera el instante.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes frenéticos. A lo lejos divisó a Draco que la llamaba agitando su mano levantada.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, esquivando por poco, a un grupo de niños de primer año que corrían a toda velocidad rumbo a la salida.

—Terriblemente mal del estómago—confesó acariciándoselo.

—Es comprensible que estés nerviosa—tomó su bolso de mano para restarle peso y emprender la marcha— ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, pero antes me despediré de los chicos, se marcharán directo a la madriguera por la red Flu de la dirección.

—Bien, ¡No te tardes!—el rubio se adelantó para conseguir un buen vagón. El expreso saldría en quince minutos y maldeciría todo el viaje, sí no encontraba uno vacío.

Después de besos, abrazos, promesas de cartas semanales y alguna que otra súplica de último momento por parte de Ginny, se apresuró para llegar al tren.

El viaje se había hecho más corto de lo que hubiera querido.

Hermione reconoció a Narcissa a la distancia, que los esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la plataforma 9 ¾.

Media hora después todos se encontraban parados en la puerta del hogar Black, con sus maletas en mano.

—Bueno, jóvenes, no se quede ahí ¡Pasen!—invitó la mujer, quitándose su abrigo— ¡Draco! Calienta agua para un té, querido—ordenó.

—Pero mamá…—protestó. Odiaba los quehaceres, por mínimos que fueran. Hasta el año pasado, nunca había tenido la necesidad de levantar ni una mísera servilleta de la mesa, pero ahora, con su nueva vida, su madre le pedía que ayudara con frecuencia, argumentando que no podía depender de los elfos domésticos toda la vida.

—Pero nada, Draco… ¡Ve y calienta el agua!—le regañó con falsa dureza—Ustedes, acompáñenme al living, por favor—Hermione, Blaise y Luna, la siguieron a la sala contigua, riendo por lo bajo por los berrinches de su amigo.

—Muy bien, muchachos, comencemos—depositó su taza en la mesita frente a ella y miró al moreno, sentado en el sillón junto a su novia—Joven Blaise, después del almuerzo, tendrá que dirigirse al callejón Knockturn. Pude averiguar que mi hermana ira sola a Borgin y Burkes. Allí la esperara y formulara el hechizo de traslación. Procure no ser visto ¿Alguna pregunta?

Hermione se estrujaba las manos, jamás pensó que apenas llegar, secuestrarían a Bella, pero ya era tarde para levantarse he irse diciendo que era una pésima idea.

— ¿La reviso toda cuando este inconciente, antes de trasladarla? ¿No?—interrogó serio, pensando en su misión—Porque podría llevar otra varita entre sus botas o alguna otra arma.

—Sí, sería lo más conveniente. Podrías cambiarle la ropa formulando un simple "Mutare pignus" y así estaremos seguros que no llevará nada consigo.

— ¡Ho!… ¡qué bien! podrías ponerle algo de color, como una remera rosa o naranja, se vería preciosa ¿No les parece?—sugirió Luna, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa.

— ¡NO! imagínate a mi tía con una remera rosa…—Draco, no aguantó la tentación.

— ¡No! ¡Por Merlín!, Blaise, vístela toda de negro, ya bastante histérica va a estar, para que se vea con alguna prenda que no le guste—suplicó Hermione.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces…, todo arreglado—dijo Narcissa, desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

El nerviosismo era prácticamente palpable. Blaise, se había ido hacía más de media hora y todavía no tenían noticias.

Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro, mirando cada dos segundos la puerta de entrada, mientras que Draco optó por ir en busca de una botella de whiskey de fuego para calmar la ansiedad. Su madre pocas veces lo dejaba beber, pero hoy la situación lo autorizaba.

Luna y Narcissa, esperaban más pacientes sentadas en el sillón de dos cuerpos, bebiendo una nueva infusión de menta.

Las agujas del reloj antiguo, retumbaba por toda la sala, haciendo más insoportable la espera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un fatigado moreno.

— ¿Y?—chilló la castaña, apenas le vio asomar la cabeza.

—Salió ¡Perfecto!—informó, sacándose la tunica con capucha que había llevado para su camuflaje.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿De verdad lo haremos?—inquirió realmente asustada, ignorando la emoción que le recorría el cuerpo por el encuentro con su amada lunática.

—Amiga… ¡ya esta hecho!—Draco tomó de un sorbo su whiskey y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Sí, claro, soy una tonta—se reprendió—Es que…, me parece mentira—el sólo pensar que Bellatrix ya sé encontraba en esa casa, le hacía recorrer una electricidad por todo el cuerpo, generándole una sensación de euforia inexplicable.

— ¡Hermione!—la llamó Narcissa, tomándola de los hombros—tienes que confiar en ti por completo ¿Me entiendes? No puedes mostrarte débil frente a ella ¿Te querrá matar? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¿Te dirá cada insulto que se le cruce por su demente cabeza? ¡También!

¡Pero si lo soportas!, luego se frustrará y en ese momento es donde tú tendrás que mostrarte entera, porque sí todo sale como pienso, se desmoronara, y sólo te tendrá a ti, para que la ayudes a sanar sus heridas.

La castaña absorbió cada palabra dicha por la hermana del amor de su vida. Sería fuerte por la dueña de esos bucles azabaches que la traían loca. Y si era necesario plantarle cara, estaba dispuesta hacerlo.

Asintió despacio, mientas Draco le colocaba el anillo. Los demás imitaron la acción y se pusieron los propios.

— ¡Ya es hora!—el rubio la abrazó con fuerza—esperamos no verte hasta dentro de tres meses—la animó con sus cejas levantadas.

Hermione se despidió de cada uno, dejando para el final a la madre de su amigo.

— ¡Gracias! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que usted me ayudaría—le agradeció abrazándola cariñosamente.

—No tienes porque agradecerme—respondió correspondiendo el gesto—y te recuerdo ¡Confío en ti!—le sonrío sincera.

—Haré lo posible—y con un asentimiento se despidió.

Todo giró a su alrededor y al instante sintió un fuerte tirón. Y en una milésima de segundo, se encontró de pie en medio de una pequeña sala de estar, bien iluminada con dos sillones de terciopelo color verde olivo y una mesita ratona, con un mantel bordado haciendo juego.

El corazón le latía con tal fuerza, que le retumbaban los oídos. Giró lentamente su vista y ahí parada, con un pantalón y buzo de hilo negro…

"La vio"


	5. Capítulo 5 No seas caprichosa, Bellatrix

Capítulo 5

_No seas caprichosa, Bellatrix_

— TÚ… ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! —Vociferó Bellatrix a todo pulmón, con su mirada desquiciada, señalando a la castaña qué no paraba de temblar en su sitio—Tú, me trajiste aquí.

—N…n…noooooo, yo no—logró decir, con un hilo de voz.

—No mientas, maldita—y acercándose a toda velocidad, la empujó con tal fuerza, que la hizo trastabillar, cayendo con un golpe seco sobre la alfombra.

—No, lo juro. Yo no fui.

Bella se subió a horcadillas sobre el vientre de la castaña y comenzó a estrangularla con una mirada asesina.

Hermione miró de reojo el anillo y luego a Bella que seguía encarnizada, no podía respirar, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue…, agarrarla de los pelos, ¡Eso haría!, sus pulmones exigían oxigeno y "Urgente", así qué…cinchó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Maldita mocosaaaa! Suéltame los pelos—gritó clavándole las uñas en los brazos.

Con un último cinchón, que creyó por un momento que le arrancaría media cabellera, logro separarla de ella.

— ¿Sabes qué te mataré, no?—escupió, palpándose la cabeza, comprobando que no faltaba nada.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo recuperando el aliento—Pero, déjame aclararte algo—sé irguió tomando coraje y la enfrentó—no sé como llegamos hasta aquí, y menos qué menos el "por qué" estoy contigo en una misma habitación—mintió descaradamente—pero ya me estoy yendo—afirmó, fingiendo no saber nada del asunto.

— ¡No podrás, estúpida niña!

— ¿Qué, acaso me lo impedirás ahorcándome de nuevo?

—Sí tuviera mi varita ya estarías muerta—bramó enloquecida.

Hermione se encamino a la salida, ignorando la sarta de improperios, abrió la puerta y simulo intentar salir, _¡qué buena actriz soy!_ Se felicitó— ¿Una barrera protectora?

—Te lo dije, no podemos salir—pateando la pared más cercana, pegó un grito ensordecedor lleno de frustración. Y en un movimiento se acercó amenazante para hablarle en un susurro—Hay una "SOLA" habitación, con una "SOLA" cama…, y ni pienses "sangre sucia" que la compartiré contigo—girando sobre sus talones, se encerró en la alcoba pegando un portazo.

_Respira, respira Hermione_, se repitió, entrando de nuevo en la salita y dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo_. _

_Bueno, no había salido tan mal después de todo_, pensó, mirándose los brazos lastimados, no era para tanto, podría haber sido peor. De todas formas, tendría que curarse los arañazos para que no se infectaran.

Estaba completamente exhausta a pesar de que no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Pero no era un buen momento para dormir, ¡Igual no podría! Así qué, se levantó y decidió prepararse una taza de café_ ¿Y, sí le ofrezco uno? Seguro me lo tira en el medio de la cara, quemándome toda_, se rió.

Comprobó que en las alacenas tenían suministros suficientes para tres meses o más.

Mientras que puso agua a calentar, se dio cuenta que tenia que ir con urgencia al baño, y agradeció mentalmente, que estuviera fuera de la habitación, sí no tendría que hacer sus necesidades en el jardín. Hizo una mueca de asco de sólo pensarlo.

Por lo menos Bella "sí" tendría que salir para ir al baño y comer ¿no? Aunque… esa demente, igual se dejaba morir de inanición, con tal de no verle la cara.

Después de beber su café y darse una ducha rápida, que la había regresado parte de las energías, se dispuso a recorrer la casa "ya qué no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer".

Bella seguía encerrada, de vez en cuando se escuchaba claramente como pateaba los muebles, la puerta y arrogaba alguna que otra cosa a los gritos, pero en ningún momento había salido.

Fue al jardín trasero, no era un espacio muy grande, pero estaba bien arreglado. A la derecha había un juego de patio en madera oscura, cuatro sillones chicos con almohadones mullidos color vino y una mesita con un juego de té, pronto para usar.

A su izquierda una hamaca espaciosa con estampados oscuros, daba la apariencia que entraban cómodamente tres personas. Pero lo más impresionante, era el paisaje montañoso cubierto de nieve "era realmente hermoso", y las barreras protectoras daban la temperatura perfecta si se le ocurría pasar toda la noche allí. Recorriendo el resto, decidió que aquel lugar era su favorito, a parte de la habitación ¡claro! pero no por la habitación en sí, que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocerla.

Esa noche Hermione, poco pudo dormir, había elegido el jardín como su dormitorio improvisado, para no enloquecerse con los ruidos constantes que provenían de la alcoba. Menos mal, que la casa estaba bajo un hechizo de silencio y también nadie podía verlas_, ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos, si no fuera así? Seguro creerían que su amada era una psiquiatrita escapada del manicomio_ _¡sí! eso mismo_, sonrío y cerró sus ojos, para tratar de dormir un rato y soñar como todas las noches con esa mirada asesina, que para ella, era la más bonita del mundo.

Cuatro días habían pasado y Bellatrix no daba señales de vida. Hermione sólo había comprobado, que muy entrada en la madrugada se dirigía al baño a toda velocidad para luego encerrarse otra vez. Eso la había tranquilizado un poco. Pero no comía desde su llegada y sabía que si ella no daba la iniciativa, la terquedad de esa mujer la llevaría a morir de hambre sin mover un sólo dedo para evitarlo.

Así qué, esa mañana se armó de valor y se dispuso a prepararle el desayuno. No sabia que era lo que le gustaba, por lo tanto, colocó en una bandeja un poco de todo: pan tostado con mantequilla, mermelada, un tazón de frutas, otro con cereales y una jarra llena de té de manzanilla _¡capaz, eso la tranquilizaba un poco!_ , pensó divertida.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, tomó la bandeja y la deposito en el suelo junto a la puerta de la habitación, se tomó un momento para respirar y calmar sus nervios y tocó tres veces ¡Por supuesto que no le contesto nadie! "_Muy bien, amor, no me quedare de brazos cruzados"_

— ¡Tienes que comer, no seas caprichosa, Bellatrix!— _¿caprichosa, le había dicho?_, se tapó la boca para no reírse de su atrevimiento "_ahora sale y me mata"_

—CALLATE ASQUEROSA SANGRE INMUNDAAAA—ladró, arrogando un objeto desde él otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Como quieras!, pero esta sangre inmunda, te preparó el desayuno. Iré a él jardín y te dejaré la bandeja aquí, por sí la quieres—y con su comida en mano se fue, dándole espacio. Esperaba con el alma que aceptara, porque sí no, tendría que invocar el anillo antes de tiempo. No la dejaría morir de hambre y obligarla…era una idea ridícula.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo para desayunar. Y aprovechó para escribirles una carta a sus amigos.

Moría de ganas de fijarse si la bandeja seguía en el pasillo, pero sabía que sí se asomaba y justo abría la puerta y la veía, echaría todo a perder, por lo tanto, si tenía que quedarse toda la "aburrida" tarde en el jardín, lo haría.

Absorta en su escritura, creyó escuchar un casi inaudible crujido. Lentamente dejó su pergamino a un lado y contuvo la respiración. Sé levantó lo más sigilosamente posible. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo. Cruzó la puerta y se inclinó con cuidado para divisar la entada de la alcoba. Y efectivamente lo había conseguido…

La bandeja "NO" estaba.


	6. Una botella de Whiskey y un Lemon Pie

Capítulo 6

Una botella de Whiskey y un Lemon Pie

Un mes había transcurrido y todos los días se repetía la misma historia. Hermione dejando la bandeja de comida y Bellatrix lanzándolas como bumerang a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, sólo por molestar.

Los insultos y los arranques de ira acompañados de gritos siniestros, estaban derrotándola. Se estaba planteando y muy en serio, terminar con esto de una vez. La estadía se le estaba haciendo de lo más aburrida. Ya se había leído todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que daba al pasillo y no encontraba mas diversión que escribirles a sus amigos, o a Draco y Narcissa informándoles de todo lo acontecido, que no era mucho, por no decir NADA.

Un día pensó en ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, pero lo descartó al instante, no podía correr el riesgo que Bella se enterara que ella sí podía salir. Estaba atada, o decidía a ser algo o invocaba el anillo y terminaba con esta farsa de una vez.

En todo el mes, no la había escuchado ni una sola vez abrir la ducha. Cuando fingía descansar en el jardín o en el sillón de la sala, Bella no permanecía mas de dos minutos en el baño, y eso la estaba fastidiando sobre manera. No podía creer que se abandonara de tal forma.

"_Al demonio, Bella"_, era el momento para forzar el encuentro y plantarle cara_, "Merlín ayúdame"_, rogó.

— ¡O te vas a bañar, o entro y te llevo a rastras!—Hermione se había plantado frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, con tal firmeza que ella misma se había sorprendido. No le cedería ni un mínimo de territorio, estaba convencida de que con Bella, tenía que parecer dura y sin flaquezas, si no la aplastaría como a un bicho.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ORDENES!—aulló enardecida del otro lado.

—Te lo advierto Bellatrix, si no sales YA, entraré con un balde y te bañaré de a prepo, sí es necesario—amenazó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…? asquerosa alimaña a amenazarme a MI. ¡Te mataré, lo juro!—sé escuchaba extremadamente furiosa, y sus pasos acercándose a la puerta, advirtieron a la castaña que el "segundo round" comenzaría en ese preciso instante.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una Bellatrix totalmente sacada, con una lámpara de noche en la mano, con la clara intención de usarla como arma.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no se mostró asustada ni arrepentida de haberla provocado, o por lo menos, eso aparentaba.

— ¡HO!, por amor a Merlín, Bella ¡APESTAS!—dijo tapándose la nariz mirándola de arriba abajo. Y era verdad parecía una mendiga, ni sí quiera sé había cambiado la ropa de cuando habían llegado. Por un momento creyó notar un gesto de ¿vergüenza? No, no podía ser ¿o sí?

— ¿Eres suicida, o qué? ¿Piensas hablarme de esa forma y salir bien librada? ¿A caso eres estúpida?—siseó amenazante, adelantándose pronta para atacar.

Sí Hermione, no hacía algo y pronto, terminarían a las piñas "Otra vez" Y lo menos que quería era lastimarla, aunque sonara descabellado. No quería hacerle daño a pesar de que su amada, no lo dudaría un momento.

Y en un flash de lucidez, se le prendió la lamparita.

— ¡Si te bañas!….te doy una botella de "Whiskey de fuego" ¿Qué te parece?

Bellatrix se frenó en seco, deteniendo también la lámpara a mitad de camino. Sonrío maliciosamente y contra todo pronóstico contestó.

— ¡Acepto!—giró sobre sí misma adentrándose en la habitación, seguramente para buscar ropa.

¿_Lo logré?, lo logré_. La castaña bajó la guardia, suspirando aliviada. No había sabido, hasta ahora, si su oferta sería aceptada, pero recordó qué Narcissa le había contado la predilección que tenia la azabache por esa bebida y había decidido arriesgarse y había "funcionado"

Ahora sería un buen momento para tomar un par de prendas para ella. A pesar de haber traído en su bolso de mano, dos mudas de ropa, no eran suficientes y por supuesto que también aprovecharía a limpiar un poco.

Estaba segura, qué esa habitación estaría hecha un verdadero y completo desastre.

— ¡Toda esta ropa es un ascooooo!—la escuchó despotricar, mientras reunía productos de limpieza del armario pegado a la cocina.

—Por lo menos, esta "limpia"—sé animó a replicar. Y como respuesta recibió un bufido exasperado. Bueno _algo, es algo_, se dijo animada.

Era un gran avance, había logrado que comiera y se bañara, sin ser asesinada en la marcha, y sí tenia que hacerle de elfo domestico los dos meses restantes "encantada de la vida"

Sé rió en silencio, dándose cuenta que Bella, era mas como una niña pequeña, malcriada y caprichosa, a la cual si no se le hacían los gustos, arremetía con lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera menos peligrosa.

Lo ilógico era, que esa actitud, la enamoraba cada día más. Moría por cuidarla, amarla y abrazarla, aun qué la azabache fuera la persona menos abrazable en el planeta, después de Voldemort ¡claro!

Nunca podría entender como fue, que se dejó arrastras a los mas bajo, entregándose a el señor tenebroso, para ser usada como un simple objeto. Pero eso, trataría de cambiarlo, aunque le costara un ojo de la cara o algo más.

—Sangreee zuziaaa… no te escondas… no te encuentro ¿Dónde….?

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el living.

Hermione corrió desde el jardín. No, no podía ser, Bella estaba… ¿Borracha?

— ¡No!, no te di la botella de Whiskey para que te "emborracharas"—gritó furiosa, perdiendo el control _¿y ahora qué voy hacer?_

— ¿y entonzes, para queeee? ztúpida niña—ladró tambaleándose a punto de caer sobre la mesa ratona—No quiero… estar aquí… contigo—la señalo agitando su mano con demasiada efusividad—lo que quiero… es un LEMON PIEEEE—gritó con los brazos extendidos, tropezando con la alfombra "como era de esperarse" y cayendo desparramada en el suelo—Eso quiero…un…LE...MON...PIEEEEEE.

—Paciencia, Merlín, dame paciencia—imploró Hermione, mirando hacia arriba y poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Esta sería una noche muy larga— ¡A ver! ¡Ven! Déjame ayudarte a llegar al sillón—pidió agachándose a su lado.

—NOOO…ME… TOQUES, tú y Merlín son unos estúpidozzz—intentó pegarle, pero sin éxito.

— ¡Sí, lo que tu digas! ¿Qué te parece sí hacemos un trato? Tu me dejas ayudarte y yo te prometo un Lemon Pie ¿Sí?—_Otra vez volvemos al chantaje_, pensó, _¿un Lemon Pie?_, ni sabía cómo prepararlo, pero algo se le ocurriría.

— ¿De verdadddd?—preguntó arrascando la lengua y regalándole una sonrisa.

Hermione creyó que se le saldría el corazón ¿Bellatrix sonriendo? ¡Se veía preciosa! Le entraron unas ganas locas por besarla, pero jamás se aprovecharía de tal situación.

Bella se le había colgado del cuello gritando a los cuatro puntos cardinales ¡LEMON PIEEE!, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás.

—Bueno, ahora ven…—la ayudó a levantarse, con esfuerzo, y la sentó en el sillón—Te prepararé un café y bien cargado—sé adentró en la cocina para poner el agua a calentar.

—No, no, no puedes obligarme—balbució intentando sacarse las botas, pero sin lograrlo.

La castaña la ignoró, ya vería cómo hacia para que se tomara el dichoso café, pero ahora tenia que comunicarse "YA" con Narcissa. Tomó un pergamino y escribió una nota breve:

_Narcissa:_

_Tu hermana esta BORRACHISIMA, necesito ayuda._

_P.D.: Quiere un Lemon Pie._

Salió de la cocina, miró como la azabache seguía encaprichada con las botas, aprovechó y fue al jardín. Cruzó las barreras y le entregó la carta a una lechuza escondida en un árbol cercano. Era sólo para emergencias ¡Y con seguridad, esta era una!


	7. Capítulo 7 Duerme conmigo

Capítulo 7

"Duerme conmigo"

A kilómetros de ahí, dos personas se disponían a terminar su cena, cuando el pico de una lechuza, llamó en la ventana sobresaltándolos.

Draco sé levantó de inmediato, tomó la carta, y al instante se dio cuenta que era de su amiga.

— ¡Es de Hermione!—informó desatando el cordel. Narcissa se acercó, mientras que su hijo abría la nota con prisa.

_Narcissa:_

_Tu hermana esta BORRACHISIMA, necesito ayuda._

_P.D.: Quiere un Lemon Pie._

— ¿Debe ser una broma, no?—preguntó el rubio, mas para sí mismo, sin saber, sí reírse o procurarse. Su tía, era extremadamente peligrosa "sobria" y por lógica, suponía, que "borracha" sería mortal— ¿Qué haremos?

—Supongo, qué lo mejor sería mandar un elfo de confianza. No podemos aparecernos allí, estropearíamos todo—Draco asintió—empacaremos también unas pociones para la resaca—buscó en las gavetas, asegurándose que tenia varias.

Bellatrix, a pesar de ser cualquier cosa, jamás había sido una alcohólica. Y Narcissa recordó, que la última vez qué había tomado de más, había sido el día después de su graduación. Fue la única y última vez, que vio a su hermana en tal estado, y la "única" vez que la vio llorar.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso del Lemon Pie?—Draco jamás había escuchado que a su tía le gustaran las cosas dulces.

La mujer mayor se giró para mirarlo. No sabía si debía contarle, al fin de cuentas, era el secreto mejor guardado por su hermana. Pero entendió que después de tanto tiempo… revelarlo, no le haría más daño del que ya había sufrido.

—El primer amor de tú tía, amaba ese postre.

— ¿Rodolphus?—preguntó incrédulo, _¿Tanto alboroto por qué a ese hombre le gustaba ese postre?_

—No cariño, una chica de Revenclaw, de padres Muggles, qué estudio en nuestra época.

Eso sí fue una total y completa sorpresa ¿Su tía, enamorada de una "sangre sucia"? como ella los llamaba ¿y encima de Revenclaw?

— ¿Y qué paso?—definitivamente quería saber más.

—Murió—fue la escueta respuesta de su madre.

No era una historia larga, pero sí "bien" guardada por Bellatrix.

Narcissa siempre supo, que en parte, su hermana, se había dejado arrastras al lado oscuro por ella… por "Lena Range"

— ¡NO!, no quiero tú asquerozo café—explotó agitándose, para evitar que Hermione se acercara más—tráeme un pica hielo—exigió.

— ¡A ver! Bella, ¿Para qué quieres un pica hielo?—la castaña se armó de paciencia y se sentó sobre la mesita enfrentándola, sosteniendo entre sus manos la taza de café, ya tibio.

—Para picarte los ojos ¿No es obvio?—respondió matándose de la risa.

Definitivamente, Hermione se la comería a besos sí no la hacia entrar en razón y pronto. Esas sonrisas la estaban volviendo loca.

—Bueno, bébete el café y luego te traigo el pica hielo y me picas los ojos, orejas o lo que quieras. Pero tómatelo—bromeó "_Chantaje numero tres_" rió.

—Biennn… pero soplaré y haré globos—le advirtió, tratando de incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y volvió a caerse sobre los almohadones, que la castaña le había colocado como protección.

—Mientras que te lo tomes todo, has los globos que quieras—la animó, ayudándola a sentarse y entregándole la taza.

Esperó a que la azabache se tomara la bebida y por un momento creyó escuchar un ¡PLUF! Proveniente del jardín.

— ¡Ya vuelvo!—le avisó, levantándose de la mesita.

—No, no te vayas…—murmuró tratando de levantarse también— ¡Todos se van!—gritó alterada.

Hermione se giró anonadada ¿Bellatrix, quería qué se quedara a su lado? ¿O tal vez se lo había imaginado? ¡No! ella lo había escuchado bien _¡No te vayas!_ Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó a su lado.

—Mírame, Bella—pidió. Como no tuvo respuesta, sacó su valentía Gryffindor y cruzó la línea. Suavemente, le levantó el mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran—Escúchame bien…yo nunca, "nunca"—recalcó con firmeza—me iré de tu lado. Sí así lo quieres—y le dijo esto último, con la voz más dulce, que sólo esa mujer de ojos negros como la noche, le desprendía naturalmente.

Bella se quitó del agarre bruscamente y se recostó dándole la espalda, completamente turbada.

_¡Eso fue de locos!_ Su pobre corazón tamborileaba enloquecido _¿Esto es un avance, no?_ No se ilusionaría, por supuesto, pero por lo menos, sí a partir de ahora, seguía siendo la misma inhumana, guardaría este recuerdo por siempre.

Aguardó unos diez minutos y como vio que su amor no daba muestra de darse la vuelta, decidió ir al jardín a comprobar aquel ruido que había escuchado.

— ¿Milly?—la elfa que había cuidado a Draco desde su nacimiento, se encontraba de pie en la mitad del jardín, con una bandeja envuelta con papel blanco y un bolso pequeño colgando de su hombro.

—Ama Hermione. Milly no quiso interrumpir. Ama Narcissa le pidió a Milly, traer esto—dijo sonriendo, estirando sus bracitos, enseñándole el paquete—Es para Ama Bellatrix—explicó.

—Gracias, Milly—sonrío sosteniendo la bandeja y el bolso.

—Ama Narcissa, también le dijo a Milly, que estuviera pendiente de ama Hermione—informó—Sólo tiene que llamar y Milly vendrá en seguida.

—Muchas gracias, Milly—volvió a agradecerle— ¿Puedes transmitirles algo a Draco y a su madre?—le preguntó, acercándose mas a la elfa que la escuchaba atenta.

—Sí, Milly puede hacer eso—aseguró entusiasmada, sintiéndose parte de algo importantísimo.

—Bien, diles que Bella y yo, cruzamos una pequeña línea, y que gracias por las cosas.

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó, no entendiendo nada. Pero contenta de poder ayudar.

—Sí, eso es todo—y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un ¡PLUF! Desapareció.

—LEMON PIEEEEE—saltó eufórica, levantándose de golpe intentando entrar en la cocina por una cuchara, pero chocó con la barrera protectora y cayó de traste sobre la alfombra— ¿Por qué… por qué no puedo?—interrogó extrañada, incorporándose como pudo.

—No lo sé—mintió otra vez—pero yo te traeré una—se ofreció, adivinando lo que había querido buscar.

—Dosss, quiero dosss, una para la mano izquierda—dijo mostrándola—y otra para esta—sacudiendo la derecha.

—Bien, serán dos, entonces—rió divertida. Era una ternurita borracha, caprichosa, malcriada, insoportable, pero una ternurita. _¿Y si la emborracho todos los días? No, no puedo ser tan malvada._

—Graziasss.

_¿Gracias? ¿Gracias? ¿Desde cuando, Bella daba las gracias, por algo?_

Sé dio cuenta que tendría que poner más agua a calentar, porque el café no había ayudado en nada. A las claras estaba delirando y de lo lindo.

Media hora más tarde, en la bandeja sólo quedaban migajas.

En un momento la azabache quiso darle de comer, pero Hermione se había negado, tomando ella misma un trozo de pastel. Le había apuntado la cuchara, y no precisamente a la boca y antes de terminar embadurnada de crema, prefirió no arriesgarse.

—Duerme conmigo—soltó sin pudor alguno.

La castaña se atraganto con su propia saliva y empezó a palmearse el pecho, para calmarse la repentina tos que la había invadido.

— ¿Qué…?—no lo podía creer, esa proposición la soñó miles de veces, pero eran sólo sueños y ahí estaba, parada con cara de póker, mientras la mujer de su vida le pedía lo que ella deseaba con el alma.

—Que…duermas…conmigo—repitió lentamente.

Hermione se encontró con el más difícil de los dilemas. Bella estaba claramente borracha, pero… ¿Cómo perderse esta oportunidad_? Nunca más volveré a tener semejante posibilidad._

—Esta bien, pero sólo dormiremos—aclaró.

A pesar de que todo su cuerpo clamaba con urgencia estar con ella, en "todos los sentidos", no quería que su primera vez fuera de esa manera. No podría aprovecharse tal vilmente de su estado.

—Biennn, dormir, dormir, dormir—canturreó.

Entraron a la habitación a los tumbos. La depositó en la cama y fue hasta el placard.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te busco un pijama.

—Verdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—pidió arrojándole una almohada, que la castaña esquivó sin problemas.

—No, no hay verde, hay uno negro—le dijo, mostrándole el que había encontrado.

—Negroooooooooooooooo—volvió a gritar.

— ¿Te lo pones tú, o te ayudo?—y se mordió la lengua a penas terminada su pregunta. Si la veía en ropa interior estaba segura que se desmayaría.

—Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaa—exigió extendiendo sus brazos.

_Esto sí va a ser el mayor reto de mi vida. Tranquilízate, concéntrate Hermione," tú puedes" "puedes hacerlo"_

Caminó hasta la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza. Se sentó en el borde y decidió que mejor empezaba quitándole las botas. Desató con cuidado los cordones, desajusto las hebillas y las deslizó limpiamente por las piernas

¡Listo! ¡Botas fuera!

Bella parecía no enterarse de nada.

_¿Y ahora, qué le quito primero? ¿Los pantalones o la blusa? ¡Mejor la blusa! _La incorporó con un poco de esfuerzo, le colocó un brazo a cada lado por encima de sus hombros, mientras que la azabache daba vaivenes con su cabeza. Rápidamente se deshizo de la blusa.

Estaba teniendo la imagen más erótica de su corta vida. Las mariposas de su estomago, la hacían entumecerse para no perder el poco control que le quedaba. _¿Le tengo qué quitar el sostén? ¡Y sí!_

Aprovechó la posición que tenían y deslizó sus manos temblorosas a la espalda y con suma delicadeza desató la lencería de encaje. La recostó sobre la cama y retiró suavemente los breteles por sus brazos.

— ¡Por Merlín!—exclamó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué, qué tengo?—preguntó toqueteándose toda.

—Na…nadaa—contestó disimulando su excitación por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando sus ojos—déjate de tocar, por favor…—rogó. Tomó la remera y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo.

Hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, trató de mirar lo menos posible. Se felicitó mentalmente por haber mantenido la compostura.

Cuando estuvo lista para dormir, Hermione rodeó la cama y se recostó al otro lado. Bella se acomodó de costado y la miró fijamente.

—Te gustan mis senos ¿Verdad?

_HO ¿Por qué a mí?_ Menos mal que las luces estaban ya apagadas, porque sentía la cara como fuego.

—Me encantan—susurró sin atreverse a mirarla ¿Y qué iba a decir? ¡No le iba a mentir! Sí de todos modos no se acordaría de nada a la mañana siguiente ¿O sí?

— ¡Perfecto! Porque a mí, me gusta tú trasero, redondo y chiquito—soltó como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

_Ha…, no…, esto no lo puedo dejar pasar._ Quería saber si de verdad se refería a ella o seguía divagando. Tomó aire y se acercó un poco más—Sabes quien soy ¿verdad, Bella?

—La sangre sucia ¡claro!, que tiene el trasero mas lindo que haya visto—contestó quejándose de un dolor en el estomago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres vomitar?—le preguntó levantándose rápidamente, sin poder creer lo que había terminado de escuchar.

"A Bellatrix le gustaba su cola", pero reaccionó de inmediato, viendo como se había incorporado, haciendo arcadas.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar, ahora tenia que moverse y rápido si no quería verla arrojar todo el Whiskey.

Después de veinte minutos en el baño, el cual, quedó hecho un verdadero asco, volvieron a la cama.

A fuera estaba aclarando. Como la castaña había dicho _"Toda la noche en vela"_

— ¿Por qué nos encerraron aquí? ¿Mí señor me matará, sabes? Nunca me ausente tanto tiempo—confesó bostezando, con sus ojos ya cerrados.

—No te matará, lo prometo ¡Primero a mí!—le quitó un bucle de la cara. Y ¡por fin! Su amor se entregó al sueño.

Viéndola dormir, se animó a darle un delicado beso sobre su frente. _Eres hermosa, Bellatrix Lestrange._

Cerró sus ojos un momento. Estaba agotada, pero debía levantarse para dormir en el sillón. No podía amanecer con ella, aunque quisiera, tenia que irse. Cuando despertara estaría sobria y la mataría por usurpar su cama. A pesar de que "ella" se lo había pedido, borracha y todo, pero se lo había pedido.

La miró una última vez, acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos y cerró los parpados disfrutando del contacto, pero se olvido de abrirlos y un segundo después, dos respiraciones acompasadas, descansaban placidamente.


	8. Capítulo 8 Juego peligroso

Capítulo 8

_Juego peligroso_

Bella se levantó como resorte, al divisar que "alguien" estaba a su lado.

— ¡Auch!—la cabeza le estallaba. _¿Pero qué demonios? ¿La impura durmiendo conmigo? ¿Qué es esto, una broma de mal gusto?_ Y de repente, como un baldazo de agua fría, recordó "TODO"

_No, no puede ser_. Ella borracha. Ella cayéndose. Ella… ¿sonriendo? Ella dejándose desnudar por… _No, no, no, no puede ser cierto_. Miró a la chica durmiendo y sinceramente no sabía si matarla, mutilarla o….

_Mejor fingiré que no recuerdo nada, eso será lo más astuto ¿Granger gusta de mí?_ _¿Y desde cuándo era Granger y no sangre sucia_? _Esto esta mal, muy mal ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades?... ¿Y ahora qué?_ , se preguntó, parada al costado de la cama mirando a la joven _¡Y ahora nada, bellatrix! La despiertas y la hechas a patadas_, se reprendió con frialdad. _Eres una asesina, torturadora, sádica y adoradora del lado oscuro, pero…_ Inclinó su cabeza para apreciar mejor el rostro juvenil. _Mocosa estúpida, a mí "nada" me atemoriza._

Sin pensárselo, tomó el colchón por el borde y lo levantó de golpe. Hermione rodó y cayó, impactando de cara sobre el suelo.

—Ayyyyyy…. ¿Pero...qué...?— ¿Se había dormido? _Sí. ¡Me dormí! ¿Por qué tengo qué ser tan tonta?_ Se incorporó lentamente. Estaba aterrada y por supuesto, esperaba lo peor.

— ¿Qué…haces…aquí?—masculló amenazante, acercándose despacio.

—Yo, yo, yo… puedo explicártelo—el cuerpo le temblaba sin control, pero, no tanto por el miedo en sí. Era más bien, por haber arruinado la mejor noche de su vida, por culpa de su irresponsabilidad.

— ¡LARGOOOO!—gritó señalando la salida.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. La castaña desapareció a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo un largo?_, se preguntó agitada y totalmente confusa. No la había insultado, ni le había hecho daño _¿Recordaría algo? No, si no, no me hubiera preguntado "por qué" me encontraba con ella en la cama_, razonó lógicamente.

Regañándose por novena vez, por haberse quedado dormida, fue hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. _Que noche Merlín, que noche_, sonrío más calmada.

Estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos, recordando cada detalle, cada palabra, cada gesto, cuando de repente….

— ¿Por qué tú puedes entrar y yo no?

—Haaaaaa—saltó en su lugar, derramando parte de la comida por todos lados. Esa mujer la iba a matar. ¡Si no era de amor!, estaba segura que sería de un ¡infarto!

—No lo sé, ya te lo dije anoche—contestó tomándose el pecho. _Había salido de la habitación ¿Qué se proponía ahora?_ Esta era su oportunidad. Le hablaría como sí nada hubiera pasado. Así entablaría una conversación, aunque fuera minima.

—Bien, no me interesa—bufó— De todos modos yo no cocino— y cruzándose de brazos agregó—Por lo visto, él que nos metió aquí tenia una intención…y no tengas dudas que lo descubriré y luego lo mataré… lentamente—dijo pausado y con media sonrisa, dejando en claro, que no se tragaba por completo que Hermy no estuviera involucrada—pero por lo pronto, como no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos en esta asquerosa casa, tengo derecho de usarla a mi antojo. Hoy comeré en el jardín.

—Me parece bien—genial, la vería todos los días, pero tenía que parecer desinteresada y lo estaba logrando, pero sus ojos no mentían, brillaban de emoción. Lo que no supo, es que Bella lo había notado de inmediato— ¿Quieres qué te prepare algo en especial?

_Esta cría me desconcierta. Hay algo fascinante en ella pero… ¿Qué?_ Aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo cien crucios, la castaña tenía algo que no lograba descifrar. _¡Ya se! Jugaré con ella y luego la mataré ¡Sí, eso haré!_

— ¡A ti!— contestó impávida, pero mentalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa. Veía la reacción que había provocado en la muchacha y se felicitó por ser tan ingeniosa. _¡Perfecto!… juguemos, por lo menos me tendrá ocupada hasta que encuentre la manera de salir de esta apestosa pocilga._ Sin saber que esa "apestosa pocilga" pertenecía a una de sus hermanas.

Hermione quedó paralizada. _Esto se esta tornando peligroso ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Me querría a mí de verdad? No, no, imposible…_Mil preguntas le rondaban en su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida, la originalidad que siempre la caracterizaba como un libro abierto, se desvaneció como humo. Y sólo pudo decir…—T...te… haré una ensalada de frutas ¿Está bien?

— ¡Cómo quieras!—levantó su mentón arrogante y salió al jardín con paso firme.

_Tranquila, ya se fue._ Se apoyó en una de las paredes para poder respirar mejor. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿A caso seguiría borracha? No, no podía ser ¿Y sí le sigo el juego? Lo más probable es que me mate ¿Pero que opciones tengo? O le sigo el juego o me quedo en el molde, corriendo el riesgo de que me asesine por puro aburrimiento._ Se enderezó, tomó la bandeja con la poción de la resaca y con paso decidido salió de la cocina. _Muy bien, aquí vamos…_

— ¿Me trajiste tortilla?—arrastró las palabras mirándose las uñas, mientras apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa frente a ella.

— ¿Para qué quieres otra…si aquí mismo, ya hay dos?— _¿lo dije? ¡Sí, lo dije! La traté de tortillera ¡Hay Merlín!_ Se sonrojó visiblemente.

Bellatrix sonrío de lado, pero no la miró en ningún momento.

"El juego había comenzado"


	9. Capítulo 9 ¿Qué quieres de mí? Todo

Capítulo 9

_¿Qué quieres de mí?... "Todo"_

Hermione seguía aprovechando los momentos libres para escribirles a sus amigos.

Se había acostumbrado a preparar sus cartas en la noche, pero ahora, su amor, se había encaprichado con dejar la puerta abierta de la habitación y pasearse desnuda como si nada.

La castaña había pensado varias veces en traspasar las barreras y largarse a toda velocidad, a la primer discoteca que encontrara, "Muggle" o no "Muggle". Así poder descargarse con cualquier chica que se le cruzara. Pero se había contenido, pensando que nadie la completaría. Quería sólo a una persona y esa persona, terminaría enfermándola si seguía mostrándose como vino al mundo.

Bella estaba ganando la pulseada y a ella no se le ocurría nada para revertir la situación.

¡Hasta esa tarde!

Cerró de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo, recostada en el sillón del living y se sentó sonriendo.

_Lo tengo. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? "Es muy arriesgado"_, se dijo con su seño fruncido, _pero… ¡Lo haré! ¡Me emborrachare! O mejor dicho, fingiré estar borracha, aunque…tendré que tomar algo para disimular… ¡Bien!_ Tomaría "Vino", porque el Whiskey le revolvía el estomago con tan sólo mirarlo. _¿Y luego qué? ¿Estoy borracha y qué hago? Bueno… ya veré, primero lo primero y eso es buscar en la alacena vino blanco._

Bella no se iría del patio hasta entrada la noche, eso le daba tiempo suficiente para su cometido.

El reloj sobre la estantería marcaban las ocho, y la botella apoyada en la mesa le faltaba tan sólo un cuarto para estar vacía.

Se encontraba mareada, pero con sus cinco sentidos, o eso creía. Era el momento. Se empinó la bebida una última vez y se levantó.

— ¡Opaaaa!—se rió de sí misma—creo que se me fue la mano ¡un poquito!—con pasos cortos, llego hasta el pasillo—Aquí voy, amor.

—BELLLAAAAAA—empezó a los gritos pelados—Bellaaaa eres la más Belllaaaaa, jua, jua, jua. ¿Entendiste? Bella por Bella—_esto es demasiado… gracioso._ Efectivamente estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Bellatrix entró rápidamente a la casa y vio a Hermione sentada sobre la mesa ratona, llorando de la risa, tomando ¿Vino?— ¿Estas Borracha?—indagó incrédula.

— ¿No, manzana?—contestó abriendo mucho sus ojos y con sus brazos en jarra.

—Eres una mocosa estúpida ¿Lo sabes, no?— _¿Y ahora qué haré?_ Sí la dejaba sola, capaz destrozaría la casa o se partía la cabeza con algún mueble _¿Y desde cuando te importa, si la niña muere?_

La miró un momento y vio que se estaba por caer de la mesa. Al fin de cuentas, Granger "sí" la había cuidado cuando ella estaba en las mismas condiciones _¿Le tendría que devolver el favor? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Bellatrix?_

—Sí, pero soy una mocosa biennnnnnnn HOT—le dijo subiéndose a penas la remera, haciendo que bailaba.

—Sí…, para un demente—se burló la azabache a unos metros indecisa de lo que haría.

—Tú eres una demente—frenó su baile y volvió a agarrar la botella con intención de seguir bebiendo.

¡Ups! La había pillado—Tienes toda la razón, soy una demente—se acercó y le quitó la botella de los labios, provocando un sonido de cupón—Y como soy una "demente peligrosa" me harás caso en todo lo que diga ¿Me entiendes?—le habló a centímetros de su cara, con el rostro endurecido.

—Sí, mami—susurró con media sonrisa. _¿Mami? Hermione, ahora ya sabes qué el vino blanco te da vuelta_, apenas pudo razonar.

_¿Mami?_ Había sentido una corriente en la boca de su estomago y para su desgracia, esa simple palabra le había ¿gustado? No lo podía creer, la maldita cría estaba ganando. _"Mami"_ sé repitió. Y después de analizarlo, le gustó la idea que la llamara "así"

—Siéntate en el sillón—ordenó tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola bruscamente.

— ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?—escupió y aprovechando, tomó un poco de la bebida, sentándose junto a ella.

—Promete no torturarme y te lo cuento—propuso aplaudiendo tontamente.

—Yo no prometo, Granger— _¿Granger? ¿Pero… qué te esta pasando? Reacciona Bellatrix. Mátala ahora, que esta indefensa… no seas cobarde. Envenénala ¡Haz algo!_

—Bueno…, no importa, te lo digo igual—se sentó derecha y se aclaró la garganta—Tienes la boca más hermosa del planeta—"Y lo dijo"

Bellatrix se quedó mirándola interrogante _¿Hablaría en serio? ¿O sería por el alcohol?_ La muchacha parecía sincera _¿Y qué con eso?_ Tampoco era que le importaba lo que una sangre sucia sintiera ¿o sí?

— ¿Y tú sabes una cosa?—murmuró acercándose apenas.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres una tonta suicida—sonrío con sorna, sin apartarse—pero… ¿Sabes otra cosa?...—y antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar, se acercó un poco más y agregó—que para ser una sangre sucia, estas bastante comestible.

— ¿De veras?... ¿T…tu piensas eso de mí?—Hermione no sabía si llorar de la emoción o si arrojársele encima como una garrapata. A pesar de estar mareadísima, lo había entendido muy bien. Bella la había llamado "comestible"

La azabache se apartó y soltó una sonora carcajada, bastante siniestra como era de costumbre. Se recostó en un almohadón y apoyó sin contemplación, sus botas sobre la mesita recién lustrada.

Esa reacción confundió a la castaña _¿Se burló de mí?, claro que ¡sí! ¿Cómo se me pudo cruzar por la cabeza, creerle? Si lo único que ella sabe hacer es lastimar._ Y sin poder contenerse, se largó a llorar haciéndose un ovillo para que no la viera.

_¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? _Detestaba a la gente que lloraba, le daban ganas de… golpearla. _Pero… este llanto es distinto_, pensó sin moverse una pizca. No era fruto de una tortura, interrogación o miedo, parecía que la mocosa lloraba por… _¿Decepción? ¿Decepción por ella?_ "Eso" sí que no sabía como manejarlo. Nunca en su vida había consolado o le había dado explicaciones de sus actos a "NADIE" y sinceramente no sabía como hacerlo _¿De verdad te estas planteando consolar a la niña? Seguramente alguien uso un Imperio en mi contra_.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—quiso saber seriamente.

Hermione se estrujó las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. Sé animó a sostenerle la mirada y logró decir…— ¡Todo!—con voz apenas audible ¿Qué más da? Sí la mataba, o en el mejor de los casos, se burlaba de ella, ya era tarde; ya se lo había dicho. No se arrepentiría, ahora nada la haría sentir peor.

—Todo—repitió Bella sin emoción, como razonándolo—Me imagino… que sabes, que eso es imposible ¿No?—confirmó unos minutos después, pero su voz amenazante había ¿desaparecido?

—Lo sé—susurró atajando una lagrima caprichosa a la altura de su mejilla

— ¿Puedes caminar hasta el baño?—la azabache cambió de tema. La incomodidad de la conversación la estaba poniendo nerviosa y no le gustaba nada, sentirse de esa forma.

—He…sí, creo que sí—se incorporó tambaleándose un poco, pero por lo visto, las confesiones recientes y la inesperada conversación la habían hecho reaccionar bastante. Seguía mareada, pero nada que fuera tan grave.

—Bien, porque te darás una ducha y te acostarás para que se te pase—ordenó levantándose al mismo tiempo que Hermy—te buscaré ropa—se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de la alcoba, dejando a la castaña parada en el medio del living, con expresión entre sorpresa y derrota.

—Desde cuando, "tú" "BELLATRIX" ayudas a la gente—se reprendió en voz alta—Estúpida, estúpida, mocosa estúpida—repitió mientras buscaba furiosa algo para que Hermione se pusiera—_La niña quiere conmigo ¿Y yo que quiero?_ _Quiero volver con mi "señor" cuanto antes, salir de esta casa YA, _pensó, así dejaba de sentir lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo. Porque ni ella sabía que le estaba pasando.

Después de ducharse y vestirse con la ropa que le había sido entregada, se sentía mucho mejor físicamente. El mareo había cesado. Se miró la ropa que su amor había escogido para ella "una remera de manga corta negra y un short del mismo color" y derramó un par de lagrimas, abatida.

Había confirmado que no tendría posibilidades con Bella "jamás". No era que no lo supiera, pero escucharlo de su propia boca había sido devastador. Mirándose al espejo tomó la decisión: mañana mismo terminaría con esta farsa. No soportaría verla sabiendo que nunca la tendría.

Estos dos meses y medio, habían sido los mejores y a su vez los peores de su vida.

"_Bellatrix Lestrange, has ganado_"

Salió del baño resignada, esa sería la última noche y una idea le rondo la cabeza _¿Y que más puedo perder?_ Bajando los hombros se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación _¿Ya estará durmiendo?_ Golpeó tímidamente, tres veces.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Bella apareció todavía vestida.

—Yo...yo...quería pedirte un favor—agachó su cabeza para evitar que viera sus ojos hinchadísimos de tanto llorar. Aunque a esta altura ya poco importaba rebajarse más.

— ¿Qué? Suéltalo, no me gustan los rodeos—le informó apoyándose en el marco, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? ¡Por favor!—suplicó bajito— ¡Sólo dormir!—aclaró rápido, mirándola tristemente.

— ¿Acaso piensas qué soy una especie de genio de lámpara, que cumple deseos?—bromeó sarcástica, mirando como Hermione se daba la vuelta para ir a dormir al sillón, con la expresión mas triste que había visto nunca _¡MALDICIONNNNN! _Se gritó para sí "Flaquearía de nuevo"

— ¡Entra!—gruñó fastidiada, pero no con la castaña, con ella misma por ser tan débil—pero te lo advierto… si me abrazas te cortaré los dedos con una pinza.

_¡Aceptó!_, se dijo emocionada _¿Por qué aceptó?_ Ahora Hermione no entendía nada. Cuando se lo preguntó; estaba segura que diría un rotundo no y que la echaría a patadas. _Pero… ¡no! … había aceptado._

Entró al cuarto sin saber que esperar _¿Pospondré la vuelta?_ Y un poco más animada cerró la puerta de la alcoba para "Dormir" en compañía de aquella mujer que la desconcertaba como nadie.


	10. Capítulo 10 Porque te amo

Capítulo 10

_Porque te amo_

—Volverás con Voldemort ¿Verdad?

Tres semanas habían pasado. Ahora tenían conversaciones breves, pero más o menos civilizadas.

Los jueguitos de seducción habían quedado en el olvido, se habían dedicado nada más que a convivir. Pero por las noches la situación había cambiado y siempre era lo mismo. Bellatrix entraba a la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, miraba a la castaña sentada en el sillón con cara de perro apaleado. La azabache ya ni se molestaba en preguntarse el "por qué" salía de su boca siempre la misma palabra "entra". Se había dado cuenta que la mocosa la podía, aunque no lo confesaría ni muerta.

— ¿Y tú, volverás con Potter?—escupió el apellido, tomando un sorbo de té.

—No me molestaría quedarme aquí—contestó avergonzada, tratándose de concentrar en las fresas de su plato—contigo—agregó mirándola de reojo para observar su reacción.

—A mí tampoco—reconoció, pero sin perder de vista su té, sabiéndose observada—Pero en algún momento volveremos a la realidad. Yo en las filas de mí "Señor" y tú peleando contra mí—eso era lo lógico.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón— ¿Por qué la vida le daba un ramo de rosas y luego se lo quitaba? ¡No era justo! Habían avanzado un montón, pero sabía que nada podría impedir que volviera a servir a ese monstruo, y faltando tan poco para su regreso, con la guerra inminente que se estaba gestando, su enfrentamiento sería inevitable.

Con tristeza sonrío de lado, observó las montañas cubiertas de nieve y pensó _Que hermoso sería poder quedarnos aquí y no volver jamás_. Pero no, ella tenía que pelear junto a Harry, para derrotar a ese "despreciable" y Bella… tendría que hacer lo suyo… seguir en la oscuridad.

Se levantó y juntó los platos de la cena, pero cuando intentó recoger el pote de frutas ya vació de Bella, esta la tomó de la muñeca. No con violencia, era suave pero firme.

Hermione esperó mirándola interrogante. Parecía como si estuviera batallando con sus ideas…hasta que por fin vio como sus labios se movían.

—Déjame hacerte el amor—pidió lo mas dulce que pudo. "Y considerando quien era" le había salido bastante bien.

Todo le giraba. La castaña miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que se le habían caído los platos que sostenía con la mano izquierda. No podía respirar. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y….se desmayó.

—Ey…Ey—la llamó golpeándola suavemente en la mejilla.

Hermy abrió lentamente sus parpados y trató de enfocar su vista. Palpó con sus manos la superficie a sus costados y comenzó a temblar.

— ¿Tú?... ¿Tú?—no logró decir nada. Otra vez el corazón le latía demasiado.

— ¡Sí!, yo te traje a la cama y ¡sí!, yo te pedí "eso"—le confirmó sentándose a su lado—No te me desmayes de nuevo ¿Quieres?—sé burló, pero no como antes. Había frialdad en su voz, pero ¿Maldad? No, ya no la había— ¿Tanto te gusto?—quiso saber. Nunca nadie se le había desmayado por una simple proposición_, pero… tal vez la mocosa… No, no podía ser ¿Sería virgen?_

Hermione sólo asintió despacio sin pestañar. _Me desmayaré de nuevo. Esto no puede estar pasando. Sólo es un sueño_, estaba segura, _¿Haría el amor con la mujer de sus sueños? ¿Por qué se lo había pedido? ¡Basta Hermione! No preguntes nada, solo di que sí. Si al final de cuentas, te mueres por estar con ella_. Y tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, decidió sincerarse—Yo…yo…nunca…—dijo avergonzada.

_¡Ho!, eres virgen. La mocosa es virgen ¡genial! Seré la primera en tocar…todo, me gusta la idea. Pobre, debe estar aterrada. ¡Y sí! Tendría que ser estúpida si no lo estuviera. Entregarse por primera vez a una loca sicótica como yo…debía ser atemorizante_, supuso sin despegarle los ojos. _Parece un cachorrito asustado. Nunca me gustaron los cachorros, pero…se ve adorable con esa expresión de pánico. _

_No lo dudes mocosa. "Dime que sí" y te demostraré como lo hace una mortífaga._

La castaña se incorporó y la tomó de las manos sin dejar de mirarla. ¡Ho Merlín! cuanto la amaba, pero no podía entregarle su cuerpo si no le preguntaba. Estaba muerta de miedo y necesitaba saber.

— ¡Bella!—respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y pensar las palabras correctas— ¡Por favor!, serás cuidadosa ¿Verdad?—suplicó, quería que fuera mágico, pero si a su amor le entraba el ataque y la sometía, sabía que no podría soportarlo. La amaba con el alma, pero no quería salir destrozada de esa habitación.

—Eso quieres ¿Ha?—le susurró en el oído, rozando sus labios— ¿Quieres que sea delicada?—preguntó seductoramente, recorriendo el cuello lentamente con la punta de su lengua.

—Siii…haaa…—jadeó sin poder contenerse.

—Entonces…así será—lentamente enredó sus dedos en el castaño cabello, la acercó mirándola fijamente y le dio el beso más apasionado y dulce que había recibido jamás. _Me matará, pero de amor._ Fue lo último qué recordó pensar, antes de entregarse a sus brazos y perderse por completo.

Sexo, sexo en el cuarto; en el living; en el jardín, sobre la mesa; sobre la cama…en la alfombra.

—Sólo es sexo, no significa gran cosa—le había dicho después de terminar exhaustas, salteándose por tercera vez el desayuno. Pero Hermione sabía que mentía, sus miradas, caricias y abrazos nocturnos, le confirmaban que no lo decía en serio ¿Y cómo dejarla ir ahora? faltaba sólo un día para el regreso. No podría vivir sin ella…no quería vivir sin ella. La palabra "amar" le quedaba chica, no podía perderla.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó la dueña de sus preocupaciones, vistiéndose sin prisa. Había notado que estaba más callada de lo normal. Habían terminado de tener relaciones hacía más de media hora y desde entonces, no había emitido sonido. Eso era extraño.

—Nada…sólo que no quiero irme—contestó sin pensar en lo que había dicho. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que Bella se había quedado inmóvil, colocándose las botas.

—Mmm...…ya veo—lo había confirmado. Ya lo sospechaba, pero no había querido decir nada… hasta ahora— ¿Y cuando nos iremos?—preguntó fríamente, como antes.

—Yo…yo… perdóname…perdóname por favor, te juro que…. —Hermione se levantó de la cama sollozando. Quería explicarle, pero no sabía que decirle. Se arrodilló a sus pies, tomando sus manos—Bella perdóname…. Por favor—suplicó desesperada. Se había visto descubierta por su gran bocota. De todas formas, en algún momento se lo iba a decir, pero no pensó que fuera de este modo. Hubiera preferido habérselo dicho más adelante ¿Cuándo?.. No lo sabía. Pero ahora ya era tarde.

La azabache se soltó del agarre, se levantó de la butaca donde momentos antes se estaba vistiendo y retrocedió unos pasos para volver a preguntar— ¿Cuándo…nos…iremos? ¡Pregunte!

—Mañana, mañana, pero déjame explicarte—pidió acercándose nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—levantó la voz perdiendo los estribos por completo, mirando a sus pies donde la castaña era un mar de lagrimas.

—Porque...—dudo en decirlo, pero le debía la verdad y con la garganta acongojada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Porque te amo Bellatrix! "¿A caso no lo sabes?"—apretó sus ojos esperando una cachetada o… cualquier cosa…menos lo que recibió… "Un beso"

— ¿Quien te ayudó?—se separó suavemente y cambio su tono de voz a uno más calmado _¿Me ama? ¿O sólo lo dijo para librarse de un merecedor castigo? "¿Y si es verdad?" ¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Esta mocosa no es normal ¿Y acaso yo lo soy? Me confiesa que me secuestro ¿Y yo que hago? "Le doy un beso" ¡Un aplauso para mí, por se la mortífaga más estúpida del mundo mágico!_

—Tu hermana—se apuró en decir.

No le había dado tiempo ni a vestirse, seguía en ropa interior. La miró un momento dudosa, no sabía que esperar, pero por lo menos no le estaba gritando…y la había besado.

—Lo supuse… maldita metiche. Siempre queriendo salvar al mundo—expresó despectiva.

—Ella sólo…—quiso defenderla, pero se vio cortada antes.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Salvar mi alma impura...bla...bla... y todas esas idioteces—se quejó.

Hermione no sabía que decir. En ningún momento Bella la había culpado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera furiosa, se le notaba en la mirada— ¿Y nosotras? ¿Qué pasara ahora?—necesitaba una respuesta; "aunque ya sabía lo que diría", la necesitaba de todos modos.

—Y nosotras nada—dijo sentándose sobre la cama, dejando a la castaña arrodillada a unos metros—No te lo voy a negar—le sonrío apenas—No eres estúpida… sabes qué siento algo por ti, pero ni yo "se" lo qué es—mintió—Por eso mismo, no pienso abandonar lo que tantos años me costo ser, la mano derecha de "Mi Señor"—otra vez esa frase "Mi Señor", que rara se le hacia. Y reconoció un nuevo sentimiento… "incertidumbre" ¿Qué pasaría cuando se fuera mañana?

—Te entiendo—murmuró mirándola con todo el amor, que sólo ella le provocaba—Siempre respetaré tú decisión, pero ni pienses Bellatrix Lestrange, que levantaré mi varita en tú contra ¡Jamás!—se acercó y se sentó a su lado—Así qué…, si nos toca enfrentarnos, quiero que sepas, que a pesar de lo que decidas hacer en ese momento, yo te amaré de la misma manera. No cambiaria, si te vez obligada a lastimarme—suavemente le levantó el mentón y le dio un dulce beso. Había perdido su corazón y mañana, la mujer frente a ella, se lo llevaría consigo.

_Yo tampoco podría hacerte daño_, pensó, _¿Lestrage? Creo que es hora de hacer algunos cambios "Bellatrix Black" suena mejor_.

Vio como Hermione desaparecía de la habitación juntando su ropa. Y se sintió extraña, sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Asustada y a toda prisa buscó un espejo del cajón de la cómoda y se miró, tocando con la punta de sus dedos _¿Pero… que rayos? ¿Estoy… llorando?_

La mañana llegó en un suspiro, no habían cruzado palabra desde la conversación. Habían dormido abrazadas, pero eso había sido todo.

Ahora desayunaban en silencio.

Hermione notó como el anillo, lentamente se tornaba de color zafiro intenso— ¡Ya es la hora!—se levantó para rodear la mesa y la besó despacio…Bella correspondió tomando delicadamente su rostro—Te amo Bellatrix, nunca lo olvides— esta última, sólo sonrío de lado, cerrando los ojos y dejándose inundar por el amor que la mocosa le regalaba sin merecerlo.

¡PLUF!

"Desaparecieron". Las "vacaciones" habían terminado y dos caminos distintos las esperaban.

Nunca la realidad había sido tan dura de afrontar.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—se miró y tanteó en los pliegues de su tunica— ¡Mi varita!—se alegró de tenerla consigo, otra vez.

Bellatrix observó a su alrededor, reconociendo el callejón, oscuro y mugriento de Knockturn. Se recostó contra la pared del frío pasillo y mirando a la nada, respiró fuertemente para susurrar con un nudo en la garganta.

—"Yo también te amo…pero no puedo"

Incorporándose y sonando sus botas en dirección a la red Flu de la taberna al final de la calle, desapareció ondeando su capa entre la densa niebla.


	11. Capítulo 11 Mentir por ella

Capítulo 11

_Mentir por ella_

— ¡Hermione!—exclamó Draco al verla aparecer en la sala de estar. Corrió para abrazarla cariñosamente. La había extrañado un montón.

Su amiga le correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, pero al instante, el rubio se dio cuenta que "algo" no andaba bien.

—Hermy…Hermy, mírame ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimó?—intentó separarla, pero ella se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas, temblando como una hoja.

—No…no es eso.

—Escúchame. Sabíamos que lo más probable, era que "No" funcionara—la consoló creyendo adivinar el "por qué" su amiga se encontraba destruida.

En todas las cartas que su amiga le había mandado, siempre decía lo mismo "estoy avanzando". Pero a él le parecía más una necesidad de autoconvencerse que su tía podía cambiar, que otra cosa —sinceramente, nunca creí que soportaras los tres meses completos, pero ya está…—le acarició la espalda, haciendo círculos tranquilizadores— ¡Ya terminó!

Hermione se separó y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— ¡Funcionó!—se tapó la cara con las manos y se descargó como nunca. "Dolía… dolía mucho"

— ¿QUEEE?—Draco quedó totalmente petrificado. _¿Funcionó? ¡NO!, debo haber escuchado mal… ¿Cómo qué funcionó? ¿Cuándo?_ Tenia diez mil preguntas, pero viendo a su amiga llorando como si se le escapara el alma, se dijo. _Primero es lo primero._

Diez minutos después.

— ¿Estas mejor?—le había preparado una jarra de tilo, para calmarle los nervios. Y la castaña se había tomado dos tazas, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

—No…no lo estoy, pero gracias por el té—y despegando la vista de su taza, preguntó— ¿Y tú madre?

— ¡Estará por llegar! Tuvo que salir por unos trámites—estaba realmente preocupado y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. No la quería presionar… pero…— ¿Quieres que te traiga una poción? ¿Así puedes contarme tranquila?

—No…quiero decir sí…gracias—se sentía fatal. Su alma parecía estar rota en millones de pedasos ¿Habría alguna poción para eso? No, la única que podía aliviar su dolor, estaba a kilómetros de sus brazos. Así que se tendría que conformar con la poción que estaba segura "No" ayudaría en nada.

En ese momento llego Narcissa. Viendo en el estado en el que estaba la joven detuvo su efusividad y sólo atinó a sentarse al lado de su hijo esperando, lo que creía, serían "malas noticias"

Hermione los miró un momento y respirando profundo, se armó de valor para revivir esos momentos. Aunque necesitaba descargarse con urgencia, prefería estar sola, refugiada debajo de mil cobertores, pero no tenía opción. Tendría que hablar y contarlo "todo" y así lo hizo.

—No sé que decir—confesó Draco con su mandíbula desencajada, recostándose en el sillón completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Te das cuenta querida…qué esto lo cambia "todo"?—como Draco, Narcissa estaba azorada. Esta niña "sí" debía tener algo especial. Su hermana no la hubiera dejado acercar si no fuera así. Y esperanzada, pensó: _No todo esta perdido._

— ¿Qué es lo qué cambia?—no quería ser grosera, pero no creía que cambiara nada. Estaba todo muy claro—yo estoy aquí y ella con Voldemort. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo—a pesar de que ya no lloraba, la angustia que sentía no disminuía ni un poco. Esto era horrible, nunca se había sentido tan vacía en toda su vida _¿Cómo seguiré?_ Mañana regresarían al colegio y ¿Cómo enfrentaría a sus amigos en estas condiciones? Se quería morir allí mismo.

—Tú, has logrado lo que nadie a podido—la mujer mayor se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella, le quitó una lagrima y agregó—la has hecho sentir…después de tanto tiempo…y por eso… te estoy enormemente agradecida—le sonrío maternalmente.

—Pero ella… se fue—susurró agitándose un poco, conteniéndose para no llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Espérala!—aconsejó—Bellatrix, no tomará una decisión tan importante de la noche a la mañana. Se tomará su tiempo, como en todo. Pero te aseguro "Hermione", sí llegaste a ella de esa manera, es porque tarde o temprano, mi hermana, se lo planteará y muy en serio—confirmó.

La conocía mejor que nadie y sabía con certeza, que si Bella tomaba una decisión "sea cual sea" lucharía con uñas y dientes, hasta conseguir su objetivo. Esperaba de todo corazón, que se decidiera por el camino que ahora sus ojos tenían enfrente.

El camino a Hermione.

— ¡Crucio!—Voldemort apuntó su varita y atacó—Una vez más… ¿Dónde has estado, Bellatrix?

Los gritos retumbaban por toda la mansión Malfoy.

—Mi…señor, ya se lo dije…me secuestraron—no podía respirar. El cuerpo le escocía. Sentía la sangre resbalar por su cabeza y estaba segura que sus costillas terminarían destrozadas. Pero soportaría… soportaría por ella, sólo por ella.

— ¿Quién?—inquirió con una frialdad para nada comparable.

—N…no lo sé, mí señor—mintió. Rogaba para que le creyera y no se le ocurriera usar la legeremancia, si no estaría perdida y muerta.

— ¿Sabes donde te llevaron?—preguntó dándose la vuelta, dejando por fin de torturarla.

Bella suspiró, se había salvado de milagro. Arrodillándose como buena súbdita, contestó—Era un calabozo, mi señor—mentira numero dos—No se con que fin me llevaron allí, pero supongo que fue para apartarme de la guerra—agachando su cabeza con rapidez se dijo: _¿Desde cuando le miento tan descaradamente a mi lord?_ Y por una milésima de segundo, creyó ver el rostro de la mocosa frente a ella, sacudió la visión y siguió con su acto. _No es momento para pensar en la niña_, se reprendió—Pero me escapé, mi señor. Ataqué al guardia y le robé un pergamino traslador, apareciendo en el callejón Knockturn —terminó, adquiriendo una posición sumisa.

— ¡Maldito viejo!—bramó furioso, tragándose el cuento—Él debió haber sido… "Dumbledore". Pero si piensa que puede arrebatarme a mis mejores magos… sin consecuencias, está muy equivocado—se acercó a la azabache que seguía arrodillada y le palmeó la cabeza ensangrentada—Puedes retirarte Bellatrix, pero prepárate. La guerra se adelanta. Atacaremos en una semana—informó subiendo las escaleras de mármol, junto a Nagini.

Bella tragó con fuerza _"Atacaremos en una semana" _


	12. Capítulo 12 La carta

Capítulo 12

_La carta_

— ¡Harry! ¡Ron!—abrazó a sus amigos fingiendo estar como siempre—los extrañe, chicos.

— ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones en la casa del huron y su madre?—preguntó Ron subiéndose al Expresso.

—Es Draco, Ronald—le regañó, pero con una sonrisa—la pase genial, gracias por preguntar—definitivamente se había convertido en una excelente mentirosa. Y considerando que lo único que quería era dejarse morir en una cama, su actuación era merecedora de un premio.

Media hora mas tarde, llegaron a Hogwarts. La castaña se apresuró para encerrarse en su torre y estar en soledad, lo necesitaba con vehemencia.

No tenia hambre, por lo tanto no asistiría a la comida de bienvenida.

A falta de dos escaleras para llegar a su destino, Harry la detuvo sosteniéndola imprevistamente del brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó extrañado, observándola cuidadosamente.

—Claro… ¿Por qué?

—Porque te vengo gritando desde la entrada y no me has dado ni cinco.

— ¡OH! perdóname—se disculpó apenada. Venia tan enfrascada en sus asuntos que se olvido que existía un mundo.

—No pasa nada—se río pensando que su amiga sólo estaría cansada por el viaje en tren—quería avisarte que esta tarde tendremos una reunión con la Orden. Nos reuniremos en el despacho del director para ir por Red Flu.

—Bien, ¿A qué hora?— _¡Genial!_ _Lo que me faltaba. _Quería descansar y lo menos que necesitaba era estar rodeada de gente parloteando.

—A las dos.

—Está bien. Ahí te veo—le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras faltantes. Bueno…por lo menos tendría dos horitas para ella y sus lágrimas. Sonriendo amargamente, llegó al retrato de la dama gorda.

—"Sopa de leche"

—Adelante…

—Estoy loca—soltó una carcajada.

—Claro que estoy loca ¡Qué novedad!—se burló mirándose al espejo. Se abrió con cuidado la bata de seda negra y observó sus costillas y pecho. Tocó la piel maltratada por el Crucio y se sonrío.

— ¿Qué me viste, pendeja? ¿Qué te esta pasando, Bellatrix? Eres una asesina, no una tonta adolescente hormonal—se miró de arriba abajo, negando con su cabeza.

— ¿Te das cuenta, que estas a punto… de arruinarlo todo? ¿Sólo por una mugrosa que podría ser tu hija?—y se río mas fuerte, haciendo presión en su estomago adolorido.

— ¡Al cuerno el mundo!—bufó dándose la vuelta para buscar un pergamino.

— ¡HERMIONE!—Draco azotaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Ábreme, sé que estas ahí!

La castaña salió del baño a medio vestir y abrió preocupada.

— ¿Pero, cómo entraste a la torre?

—Eso no importa. Déjame entrar—pero de los nervios, ni cuenta se había dado que ya había entrado a toda velocidad y ya se encontraba en el medio de la alcoba de las chicas. Menos mal que la única en su interior era Hermione, si no el escándalo hubiera sido mayúsculo.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó extrañada por la actitud del rubio siempre correcto.

— ¡Esto pasó!—y de su tunica sacó una carta sellada—Es de mi tía y es para ti—su amiga se había congelado ¿Respiraba?— ¡Hermione Granger! Reacciona de una vez y abre esa dichosa carta que muero de la curiosidad—gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Cómo?— se sentó en la cama con el sobre en sus manos y recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la cinta color verde oscuro, atada delicadamente.

—Se la dio a mi madre hace una hora. Sólo le dijo que era para ti y se marchó.

Las manos les temblaban, despacio desató el cordel, abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_Mocosa:_

_Yo también te amo._

_P.D.: Atacaremos en una semana._

La releyó veinticinco veces o tal vez treinta.

—Me ama… ¿Me ama?

— ¡HO Merlín! Te ama…—el rubio miraba el papel y luego a ella, repitiendo la acción unas cuantas veces. Sin salir de su estado de estupor.

—La guerra es en una semana—murmuró perdida en las nubes _¿Me ama? Me ama, no lo puedo creer…, pero ¿Peleará con Voldemort?_ ¿Sé había arriesgado a avisarle para pelear al lado de ese "Ser"?

—Mi tía se esta jugando la vida, revelando esa información—expresó preocupado.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que avisarle a Harry—se levantó escondiendo la carta en un cofrecito al costado de su cama y tomando al rubio del brazo, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

—Pero…—protestó, viéndose jalado por la fuerza.

Hermione se frenó para mirarlo—Quiero salvarla, Draco. Y si ella me envío este mensaje, arriesgándose por mí. Yo me encargaré de que estemos preparados en una semana y eso implica decírselo a Harry "cuanto antes" ¿Entiendes? Algo se me ocurrirá para no delatarla ¡Tenemos que pensar en algo y rápido!—explicó.

—Bien, entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo harás para salvarla? Ella peleará contra nosotros.

—No lo sé—Lo único que se le ocurría, era estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento. Eso podría hacerlo. No dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Aunque perdiera la vida en protegerla y tal vez a muchos amigos en el proceso…

¡La defendería hasta la muerte!


	13. Capítulo 13 Black, Madame Black

Capítulo 13

Black…Madame Black

Hermione, Draco y Ron, bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras.

El castillo estaba en ruinas. Hasta en los más recónditos rincones, se podían escuchar gritos desesperados.

Estudiantes de todas las edades, corrían frenéticos tratando de salvar sus vidas.

Aquello era un caos "Total"

— ¡Chicos! Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al patio—le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero seguiría luchando hasta el final. Todavía no se había cruzado con Bella y su preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto.

— ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Ginny!—jadeó el rubio, saltando una roca que le impedía el paso.

— ¿A Ginny? ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mi hermana?— Ron corría a la par, esquivando las columnas hechas añicos.

—Desde que nos comprometimos—especificó, no dándole importancia al hecho que nadie lo sabía aún. Ni siquiera su madre.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

— ¿Y cuando me lo pensabas contar, "Draco Black"?—chilló enfadada, apartando a unos niños de primer grado.

—Supongo, que ahora.

— ¡Tú!... ¡No!... estarás con mi hermana ¿Me entiendes? Si salimos vivos de esta ¡Te mato!—amenazó el pelirrojo encolerizado.

— ¡Supéralo, comadreja! Y este no es el momento adecuado para tener esta conversación ¿No te parece?

Ya estaban llegando a la puerta. Corrieron los últimos metros, y se pararon de golpe, al ver la aglomeración de gente.

Al frente… de pie, en los peldaños de la entrada, Dumbledore observaba como Voldemort, acompañado por sus mortífagos avanzaba por el puente.

— ¿Quién es? ¿A quien carga Hagrid?—Ron se adelantó para mirar mejor— ¿Hermione, quien es?— preguntó desesperado.

El señor tenebroso se situó en el centro del patio y con una sonrisa siniestra dio la fatídica noticia.

— ¡Harry Potter…está muerto!

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!—el pelirrojo se soltó del agarre de su amiga, he intento correr en dirección a Hagrid que sostenía a Harry en sus brazos, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

— ¡Silencioooo! ¡Niño tonto! ¡Harry Potter, Murió! A partir de hoy, tú fe…estará mejor…conmigo—se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus súbditos— ¡Harry Potter! Murió…Siiiiii—Todos comenzaron a reírse enfermizamente.

Hermione y Draco, quedaron en shock. No podía ser. Habían perdido.

"Esto era una locura"

La castaña buscó con su mirada a Bellatrix desesperada, y la divisó entre la multitud de asesinos. Parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando de lo lindo ¿Habría sido todo una trampa? Tal vez, Bella la había engañado diciéndole que la amaba, sólo para llegar a Harry antes de tiempo. La observó un momento más y vio como seguía riéndose y burlándose de la muerte de su amigo, sin importarle nada.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado, Tom!—Dumbledore se adelantó unos metros, dispuesto a enfrentársele. Sin Harry, las posibilidades de salir victoriosos, no estaban a su favor, pero lucharía con todas sus armas para proteger a sus estudiantes.

— ¡HO! Ya veo…, darás batalla—se le río en la cara—No esperaba menos—y elegantemente se puso en guardia.

— ¡Sí, Tom, esto no a terminado!—Harry se soltó de los brazos del semi gigante, ante el asombro de todos y gritó apuntando su varita— ¡CONFRINGO!

Unos pocos mortífagos se dieron a la fuga al ver que el muchacho había sobrevivido a una imperdonable "Otra vez". Pero la gran mayoría decidió seguir batallando, no pretendían perder esta guerra por culpa de un puñado de niños inexpertos. A pesar, que entre ellos se encontraran: Dumbledore y toda la Orden del Fénix ¡Darían pelea!

Hermione y Draco se vieron acorralados por cuatro mortífagos. Se estaban protegiendo como podían. A su alrededor todos estaban enfrascados en sus propias luchas y nadie se había percatado que el dúo estaba en serio riesgo.

— ¡Desmaius!—atacó el rubio, logrando que uno de ellos saliera inconciente por los aires, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando apuntó al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha, un rayo color rojo fuego le golpeó las costillas, quebrajándolas de la primera a la última.

— ¡ABSORVERE!—gritó el motífago con una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver como el muchacho caía en el frío suelo, escupiendo sangre a raudales por su boca.

Hermione miró horrorizada como su amigo agonizaba, convulsionando sin control.

Los tres hombres frente a ella, la apuntaron al mismo tiempo. _Bien esto es todo. "Te amo mi amor" _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando para que fuera rápido. Ya no había más nada que pudiera hacer, los habían vencido.

— ¡NOOOO!

Sí todos los presentes se habían sorprendido, al ver a Harry volver de la muerte como un Zombie. La escena que estaban presenciando, los dejó a "todos" de piedra.

Bellatrix gritando a todo pulmón.

Bellatrix corriendo, haciéndose paso para llegar a una castaña de ojos cerrados.

Bellatrix matando a dos mortífagos, como si fueran sus peores enemigos declarados.

Y por su fuera poco, Bellatrix Lestrange, peleando encarnizada con todos los que se acercaban, pegando a su espalda y cubriendo con su cuerpo, a nada más y nada menos que a…¿Hermione Granger?

—Haaaaaaaa malditos idiotas, si la tocan los despellejo a "TODOS"—vociferó enloquecida.

— ¡Traidora! ¡Traidora! Y de las peores—la enfrentó Greyback—Te mataré a ti y a "TU" asquerosa sangre sucia—ladró.

—No te dejaré ponerle…un sucio dedo tuyo encima ¿Me entiende? ¡Asqueroso bicho repugnante!—apuntó y pronunció con demencia— ¡SECTUM!—degollándolo en el acto.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te tocaron? ¿Te rasguñaron? ¿Estas lastimada? ¡Contéstame…contéstame, mocosa!—Bella se había dado la vuelta, observando a la castaña de arriba abajo. Verificando que no tuviera ni un diminuto raspón. Porque si era así, arremetería sin compasión con el desgraciado que haya osado a atreverse a tocar lo que le pertenecía. Y si estaba muerto lo destriparía de igual forma.

— ¿Bella?...Bella…pensé que tú—Hermione no entendía nada, pero se abrazó a ella con todas sus fuerza. Y al instante recordó…—Bella, Draco…Draco se muere—se soltó de los brazos de la azabache y corrió dejándose caer al costado de su amigo, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Se veía terriblemente mal.

Ya todo había terminado. Voldemort había muerto a manos de Harry y los pocos mortífagos que habían sobrevivido, estabas siendo apresados por los Aurores y miembros de la Orden.

—No morirá—aseguró caminando hacia ellos. Pronunció el contra hechizo y con un crujido, las costillas de su sobrino volvieron a rearmarse.

—Haaaaaa….gracias…tía—limpiándose la sangre de su boca, se incorporó con dificultad, estaba seguro que su recuperación demoraría semanas— ¡Harry!—avisó señalando, con su brazo adolorido.

—Tú…Tú…—Harry venia a la carrera, enardecido. Pero no venia solo, Ron, Remus, Kingsley y unos cuantos más, lo acompañaban.

—Quítate…Hermione, la mataré—Gritó

La castaña se había puesto delante de Bellatrix, inmediatamente después de ver como la horda venia decidida a matarla sin miramientos.

— ¡Harry! No permitiré que la lastimes—le dijo tranquila, pero firme. Bella se removía inquieta, chusmeando sobre su hombro.

— ¡Hay! Pobrecito Potter—se río señalándolo, mofándose del histérico crío— ¿No te lo esperabas, no?—carcajeó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

— ¡Cállate, Bella!—le ordenó sin mirarla. No podía estar pendiente de que no la mataran y a su vez, que se comportara como una persona civilizada por primera vez en su vida. Lo cual no estaba sucediendo, porque se estaba burlando hasta de las rocas que sostenían los muros. _¡Una cosa por vez, por favor!_

Los presentes no lo podían asimilar ¿Hermione Granger, había mandado a callar a Bellatrix: la asesina, torturadora y enemiga de todos?

Definitivamente, el mundo estaba de revés. Y más cuando vieron la reacción de la mujer. Había aceptado la orden, como si hubiera sido del mismísimo "Señor tenebroso" y ahora se había puesto a mirar sus uñas despreocupada, sin volver a interrumpir.

Harry no entraba en razón, seguía despotricando a los cuatro vientos, sin dejar de apuntar en dirección a la azabache.

—Apártate o te aparto—amenazó.

—No me apartaré. Y si tengo que enfrentarme a todos ustedes—dijo despacio, mirándolos de a uno— ¡Lo haré! ¡Perdóname, Harry! Pero no permitiré que le toques ni un cabello—escuchó como Bella se reía bajito, fingiendo estar interesadísima en la mugre de sus uñas.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Pero te volviste loca? ¿Desde cuando proteges a una asesina?—le preguntó al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Desde que la amo, Harry—contestó sin avergonzarse y explotando la bomba del año.

De seguro que mañana saldría en la primera plana del "Profeta" y hasta con adornos. Ya podía imaginárselo. Diez mil fotos de ella protegiendo a Bella y el encabezado:

"_Hermione Granger, la Mortífaga que nadie imaginó"_

El patio enmudeció. Las cien o doscientas personas presentes, no sabían si reírse por tal incoherencia, o compadecerse de la pobre muchacha, que estaba sufriendo claramente un hechizo. Por eso divagaba y se comportaba de esa forma.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Vedad?—Ron se adelantó unos pasos, con los ojos desencajados.

—No, Ronald. Ninguna broma—le encaró.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa?—chilló Harry— ¿No te das cuenta, qué algo?…—y la señalo—..¿Te hizo? ¿Qué te hechizó de alguna manera?

—No, Harry. No me hechizó—trató de ser paciente pero estaba convencida, que sus palabras no servirían de nada.

Todos querían ver a Bellatrix muerta y no los culpaba. Pero ella era su vida y al que le gustara bien y al que no también. Defendería a la mujer que amaba, así tuviera que enfrentarse a su hermano del alma con toda la pena de su corazón. Bella estaba "primero" que nadie.

— ¡Te está usando!—y frenético se adelantó para correr a su amiga y debatirse con esa demente.

— ¡Tú no lastimaras a mi hermana!—Narcissa se posicionó al costado de Hermione, frenando de golpe su carrera.

—No tocaras a mi tía, Potter—Draco se acercó como pudo, al otro costado, formando así una barrera.

— ¿Se han vueltos todos locos?—Ron trataba de sostener a Harry, que se debatía furioso.

Luna y Blaise se acercaron tomados de la mano, uniéndose a la línea.

— ¡No necesito una panda de niños guardaespaldas!—gruñó la azabache detrás de ellos. Ya se le estaba soltando la cadena. Si no se iban a ir YA, pelearía con ese patético intento de hombre.

— ¡CALLATE, BELLA!—gritaron los cinco a la misma vez, sin perder de vista a Harry y compañía. Apuntando sus varitas firmemente.

— ¡Ahggggggggg!—bufó frustrada pateando una roca._ ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta con quien hablan?_ _¿Habré perdido mí toque siniestro?_ _"Esto es ridículo"_

— ¡Madame Lestrange!

—Black, Albus. "Madame Black"—corrigió cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione y Narcissa, cruzaron sus miradas. Lo habían logrado… y esto podría ser sólo el comienzo. Por supuesto… si salían vivos de ahí.

—Muy bien…perdone mi error, Madame Black—Dumbledore se acercó con paso lento, pero fue detenido por cinco miradas. Por lo tanto decidió hablar desde ese lugar—Fue una grata sorpresa verla defender a la señorita Granger…

Bella ni lo miraba. Sólo le faltaba silbar para demostrarle a todos, que… le importaba un soberano cacahuate, lo que tuviera para decir ese viejo decrepito.

—Pero tendrá que acompañarnos. Usted tiene una condena pendiente. Y por la ayuda de último momento se podrían hacer algunos arreglos. Pero lamentablemente, si es tan amable, Kingsley la guiara a Azkaban.

—Perdóneme profesor, pero Bellatrix no ira a ningún lado—aseguró Hermione—Nos iremos y no nos volverán a ver. Espero que eso sea suficiente para usted. Porque de lo contrario…—no dudaría ni un segundo en enfrentarse a cualquiera. Aunque se tratara del mismísimo Dumbledore, tendría que pasar por ella "primero", antes de llegar a Bella.

—Ya veo—Albus asintió y analizándolo un momento…se retiró dejando al patio pasmado. _"Sólo el amor reforma las almas"_, pensó. Esperaba que su decisión de no involucrarse fuera la correcta. Aunque no tenía ninguna duda, las dos se amaban enormemente. Y en este momento, con la nueva información, Askaban sólo empeoraría las cosas. _Sí, sí. Que curioso…"Madame Black", la señorita Granger me hace recordar a su antigua compañera. ¿Cómo era? Ho, sí, Range._

— ¿Te vas?—Ginny se soltó del agarre de su madre y llegó hasta su prometido.

Draco la miró con tristeza. Primero tendría que solucionar este asunto familiar—Lo siento, tendremos que esperar.

Y entonces la pelirroja no lo dudo.

—Si Draco se va, yo me iré con ellos…y si tengo que defender a Bellatrix…

— ¡Yo no necesito protección! ¿Es qué no lo entienden? Malditos mocosos—maldijo, apretando los puños con excesiva fuerza.

—Sí, como sea—dijo respondiéndole a la azabache que la miró asqueada — ¡Lo haré!—finalizó levantando su mentón, tomando la mano de su prometido.

Draco no podía estar más feliz. Hermione y el resto le sonrieron dándole la bienvenida al reducido grupo.

— ¡Ginevra Weasley!—la llamó Ron—Te vuelves aquí en este mismo instante—la amenazó.

—Tú no me mandas, Ronald. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!—los miró disculpándose— Estoy comprometida con Draco, y si él se va, yo también—volvió a repetir.

Molly se abrazó a su esposo, llorando desconsolada.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Hermione? ¿No te das cuenta que le estas arruinando la vida a todos?

—Yo no le estoy arruinando la vida a nadie, Harry—esto era el colmo. Ella intentaba ser lo más correcta posible, sólo por sus amigos y lo único que estaba recibiendo era ofensas y de las peores. _Harry, no eres el ombligo del mundo. Aparte de ti, existe una vida_—Y lo hago por amor ¿Acaso tú no lo harías por Ron?—le preguntó llevando su mano hacia atrás. Bella la vio de inmediato y la tomó. ¡_Por fin nos vamos_!, pensó_._

Narcissa sacó de su bolsillo un colgante y mirando a los chicos, les hizo señas para que se tomaran de las manos.

"Y así, sin más… desaparecieron"… "Dejando atrás un azoro colectivo"

—Sí, lo haría. Pero es distinto, Ron no es un asesino—susurró llorando por perder a su amiga y por no haber podido vengar la muerte de su padrino.

— ¿Harry?— el pelirrojo estaba pálido ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Harry lo amaba?

—Tenemos que hablar Ron, pero no ahora—le dijo destrozado, ignorando la multitud.

Levantándose, obligó a sus pies a encaminarse al gran comedor para ayudar a los heridos. 

_Te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero esto…no te lo puedo perdonar "Hermione Granger" Te has convertido en una traidora y de la peor calaña._


	14. Escocia, allí vamos Otra vez

Capítulo 14

_Escocia, allí vamos "Otra vez"_

— ¡Y aquí estamos otra vez!—renegó la azabache—En esta mugrienta casa…

— ¡Muggle!—Blaise miró a sus costados haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

— ¡Ese chico me cae bien!—dijo analizándolo minuciosamente.

— ¡Son Slytherin! ¿No?—se río Ginny, mirando a Hermione.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Sí apenas se nota!—se burló observando a su amor, que bufaba soplándose los pelos.

— ¡Oigan! Que no todos los Slytherin somos tan quisquillosos—protestó Draco, dándole un beso a la pelirroja.

—Lo dirás por tu madre ¿No?—preguntó el moreno. Porque sabía que su amigo era el peor de los quejumbrosos. Aparte de Bella ¡Claro!

—Perdonen por interrumpir su interesantísima conversación, pero… ¿Este es tu súper plan, Cissy? ¿Encerrarnos en una casa, que sólo tiene una habitación?—interrogó con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Basta, Bella! Deja de ser tan berrinchuda—Hermione la tomó suavemente de las manos obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

Narcissa observó la escena y decidió que era el momento indicado para dejarlas a solas. Guío en silencio a los demás para que la siguieran al jardín. Ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para reacondicionar la casa, y ponerse de acuerdo.

—Mocosa yo…

— ¡Me salvaste!

— ¿Te das cuenta de todo esto?

Hermione la observó interrogante. No sabía a que se refería con todo "esto"

— ¿Te das cuenta que tengo la edad suficiente para poder ser tu madre? ¿Qué soy una asesina, ex mortífaga, adoradora de la violencia y por sobre todas las cosas, una vieja demente con tendencias sicóticas?

—Sí, lo sé—contestó con tranquilidad, besando sus manos tiernamente.

— ¿Y entonces?... ¿Sí lo sabes, por qué insistes en estar con alguien como yo?

—Bella ¡ven!— la condujo tomada de la mano hasta el sillón—Todo lo que has planteado es cierto, pero uno no elije de quien enamorarse y de quien no. Lo que hiciste, hecho esta. Te amo y no me apartaría de ti aunque te raparas la cabeza a cero y te tatuaras un duende ¿Entiendes?—terminó, robándole una sonrisa—Aunque prefiero que no lo hagas. Amo tus bucles—advirtió seria.

—Entiendo el punto—sonrió, pero enseguida se tensó—Quiero que sepas que nunca te lastimaría, no apropósito por lo menos—bajó su mirada.

Que difícil se le estaba haciendo. No sabía como comenzar a expresar lo que sentía, esperaba que Hermione fuera paciente; porque "esto" de ser amable, nadie se lo había enseñado nunca. Pero quería esforzarse.

Nunca tuvo el destino de su lado, pero viendo los ojitos de la niña frente a ella, se dio cuenta que hasta a los más miserables tenían segundas oportunidades.

—También lo sé—dijo comprensiva.

—Me hechizaste, mocosa—le susurró, acercándose lentamente, tomándola de la cintura.

—Se llama amor, Bella. Sólo amor.

Se besaron…y por primera vez, el corazón de Bellatrix se desbordó de ternura. Una ternura que le inundó el cuerpo con el elixir más codiciado…el de la felicidad.

—Hagmmm—carraspeó Draco, en el umbral del pasillo— ¡Tía! Me parece genial que se besen y todo lo demás—las miró despreocupado, mientras que Hermione se ocultaba en el hombro de su amada, espantosamente avergonzada. Y esta ultima sólo miraba a su sobrino queriéndolo cortar en cubitos con un cuchillo tramontina, por ser tan oportuno—Pero hay una casa que acondicionar, cosas que comprar en el pueblo, ropa que conseguir y la lista sigue—informó de brazos cruzados esperando que estas dos ayudaran. A pesar de que su madre le había dicho que no las interrumpiera ¡Todos tendrían tareas asignadas! ¡Así que…a aguantarse y a guardar el besuqueo para más tarde!

— ¿De verdad viviremos todos juntos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—espetó.

—Tía…somos fugitivos ¿Recuerdas? Así que, mejor a acostumbrarse a la idea.

—Bien, pero no me gusta ni decorar, ni cocinar, ni ordenar, menos limpiar…

— ¡Amor! ¿Qué te parece si nosotras hacemos las compras?—le cortó.

_Sólo Hermione la aguanta_. Era su tía y la quería muchísimo, pero… _¡Por Merlín! ¡Es insoportable!_

—Me parece justo—aprobó levantándose, ofreciéndole su mano a una castaña enamorada.

—Bien, entonces ustedes se encargaran de las compras. Aquí tienen la lista de todo lo que hace falta—el rubio sonrío con sorna, la lista era interminable. Pero ellas habían decidido "Ahora a embromarse"

— ¿Pero…cuantos viviremos aquí? ¿Cincuenta personas?—preguntó Hermy, leyendo por arriba lo que tendrían que conseguir. _"Demoraremos horas" _¿El pueblo, tendría tiendas suficientes para comprar todo?

— ¿Quién demonios pidió un libro para colorear?—dijo Bella horrorizada señalando esa parte en el pergamino.

— ¡Luna!—expresaron los jóvenes al unísono.

— ¿Y tú cómo supiste?—interrogó, mirando a su niña.

— ¡Ya conocerás a Luna!

— ¡Ho!—_ ¿En que me metí? _


	15. Capítulo 15 Madrina y Padrino

Capítulo 15

_Madrina y padrino_

La casa había quedado irreconocible. La pequeña vivienda de una sola alcoba, había sido transformada, incluyendo un segundo piso con tres habitaciones matrimoniales, espaciosas y bien iluminadas.

También un estudio repleto de libros y pociones con acceso a una terraza, de donde se podía apreciar la vista que caracterizaba al lugar.

El living había sido ensanchado, colocando tres sillones nuevos color negro y una mesa grañidísima, labrada en madera de cedro, daba la comodidad para que todos pudieran disfrutar de una comida amena.

La cocina ahora tenia espacio suficiente para cocinar con tranquilidad y por supuesto…las barreras ya no estaban, se las habían quitado a pedido de la mismísima Bella que había argumentado: _"Esta también es mi casa…y tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes de pasearme por donde me plazca, a la hora que se me antoje"_ Por lo tanto, ya no habían restricciones para la azabache.

Las habitaciones se habían dividido en parejas, a excepción de Narcissa que había acondicionado la suya al final del pasillo, de la planta baja.

Draco y Ginny habían elegido la primera del segundo piso y Luna y Blaise, la contigua, agregándole un baño para hacerla en suite.

Hermione y Bella reclamaron la que ya habían ocupado anteriormente, dejando libre una de las de arriba, para ocuparla con cosas que no necesitaran.

—"Bellatrix Black, cambia "YA" el diseño de la habitación "Por favor" "Así no podré dormir"—Hermione exigió y suplicó a la misma vez, mientras miraba aterrada las paredes verdes, llenas de serpientes gigantes, moviéndose por todos lados.

— ¡Es broma!—río divertida, al ver la reacción de su joven amante y una vez más, movió su varita; la cual desprendió unas luces azules y amarillas, transformando la alcoba por completo—¿Así está mejor?—preguntó levantando sus cejas.

— ¡Ho!—exclamó sorprendida.

— ¡Bien!—satisfecha, se sentó a su lado para mirar su propia creación.

Una pequeña cascada, iluminada por la luz de la luna, era rodeada por un sin fin de árboles frutales que desprendían su aroma, agitados suavemente por la brisa encantada. Y el cielo nocturno, con cientos de estrellas parpadeantes, daban el toque final, para no querer salir más de ahí.

—Te amo…te amo, te amo…—Hermione se abalanzó, comiéndola a besos.

— ¿Y te parece qué yo no?—le sonrío divertida, paseando su vista por todas las paredes—Sólo por ti hago esto "Odio las cascadas"—refunfuñó, mirando con hastío como caía el agua hechizada frente a ella—Si se lo cuentas a alguien, "lo negaré", diré que fuiste tú la que lo encantaste y que quieres culparme a mí, por tus cursilerías de niña tonta—le advirtió, abrazándola y cayendo con ella sobre la cama, para devorarle el cuello y torturarla con cosquillas.

— ¡Ahaaaaaa! ¡Jajajaja!—soltó una carcajada. No recordaba cuando había sido tan feliz, probablemente nunca.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, y lamentaba que todo hubiese terminado de esa manera, pero jamás cambiaria su actual vida, por ellos.

Harry y Ron, no lo entenderían nunca y no estaba dispuesta a vivir dando explicaciones de sus actos. Los amaba con el alma, pero no dejaría que otros le manejaran su vida. Al final de cuentas era su decisión, y como toda decisión: tenia que ser respetada.

Ahora todo encajaba, Bella estaba a su lado. Draco y Ginny, sus amigos adorados, se encontraban con ella. Blaise y Luna, habían demostrado ser unas excelentes personas y en el poco tiempo que llevaba relacionándose con ellos, ya los quería como su familia. Y por supuesto, no se olvidaba de Narcissa, a la cual prácticamente la consideraba como su segunda madre.

Después de haber formulado el "Obliviate" contra sus propios padres para protegerlos, pensó que no se recuperaría, pero las circunstancias siempre te sorprenden y ahora podía decir tranquilamente que a pesar de las desgracias atravesada…

¡Todo era perfecto!

—Reunión… en el living, en cinco minutos—informó Draco a toda voz, desde las escaleras.

—Bella…levántate…—Hermione, ya se había aseado y vestido hacía rato, y parada al costado de la cama matrimonial, observaba como su despeinada dormilona, seguía aferrada a la almohada, despatarrada y boca abajo. Ya había probado de todo, hasta quitarle las sabanas, pero no había caso…no se daba por aludida.

—Bella…amor. Draco nos esta llamando—se acercó y le apartó un bucle de la cara, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Mmm...…Mi sobrino es un niño idiota, que no deja dormir a la gente—se quejó, con sus ojos todavía cerrados—Quiero más besos. Si no, no me levanto nada—chantajeó, mirándola apenas.

— ¡Unos pocos! Porque ya sabemos como terminamos—advirtió, recostándose unos minutos más, para llenarla de mimos mañaneros.

— ¿Ni uno rapidito?—suplicó, haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno.

— ¡No! ¡Ni uno rapidito! Y no me hagas así con la boca, que me da ganas de…. Haaaa…. —antes de peder la poca firmeza que le quedaba, se levantó.

—Esta bien., pero esta noche me debes ración doble—exigió sonriendo seductoramente, dándose la vuelta, para deslizar su dedo por su vientre. Mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

—Sólo contigo.

—Lo sé.

— ¡Ya era hora! Buenos días dormilonas—saludó el rubio, con Ginny a su lado.

—Drrrraaacoooo…no tientes a tu suerte—amenazó Bella sin mirarlo siquiera, sentándose en el sillón— ¡Tú a upa!—le indicó a Hermione, la cual enseguida obedeció encantada, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Narcissa ya se encontraba ahí, bebiendo un té al costado de ellas.

— ¿Y bien?—apuró Blaise, bostezando, mientras que Luna, a su lado, se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla.

La castaña notó que Ginny temblaba nerviosa estrujándose los dedos y Draco sólo sonreía atontado, sin decir una palabra_. ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

—Habla de una vez… ¿Cuál es ese grandísimo misterio?—gruñó Bella, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Estamos embarazados!

Narcissa se atragantó con el té y perdiendo completamente el protocolo, escupió "TODITO"— ¿QUEEEEEEE?

—"JAJAJAJAAJA" "Cissy…estas morada"—se burló a carcajadas, de su pobre hermana, que tosía sin control, mientras se trataba de limpiar la bebida derramada con una servilleta.

—"Bella y Blaise" Serán los padrinos—soltó la pelirroja, a la carrerilla.

— ¿El qué? ¿Por qué yo?—interrogó levantándose, arrastrando a Hermione en el proceso.

—"JAJAJAJAJAJA" "Te aguantas, Bella" Serás la madrina y punto—ahora era Narcissa la que se reía de lo lindo, viéndole la cara de pasmo que se le había puesto.

—Fue por sorteo. Lo lamento chicas—se disculpó Draco, mirando a Luna y a su amiga. Ignorado a su madre que seguía apuntando a su tía, disfrutando como nunca. _¡Bueno… asimilaron la noticia bastante bien!_, se dijo.

— ¡Por amor a Merlín! ¡Un bebé!—la castaña los abrazó emocionadísima. En seguida los demás se unieron a las felicitaciones.

Narcisa dejó a su pobre hermana en paz y se acercó para felicitarlos emocionadísima— ¡Seré abuela!

Sólo faltaba el saludo de "alguien", pero Bella, que seguía de pie, procesando la información ¡No reaccionaba!

— ¿Y bien…aceptas?—preguntó Ginny.

Ginevra tenía un corazón gigante y había aceptado a Bella de inmediato. Cuando en la primera mañana juntos, en pleno desayuno, había manifestado, dejando a todos sin palabras: _Bellatrix, a mí, tu pasado no me importa. No nos hemos cruzado más de tres veces en la vida, por lo tanto no te conozco y no soy quien para juzgarte. Viendo en la situación en la que nos encontramos, espero que podamos conocernos más y quien dice…tal vez hasta nos llevemos bien. _Los había realmente sorprendido, pero más se había sorprendido la azabache "quedando estupefacta" cuando terminado el breve discurso, la pecosa se había acercado para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso, su relación con la ex Mortífaga, había pasado a ser más fluida y como Ginny había sido la primera en demostrarle abiertamente que no le tenía ni siquiera una pizca de miedo, resentimiento o rechazo, se había ganado el respeto de Bella "casi" de inmediato.

—Bien…acepto, pero si sale "Gryffindor" me lavo las manos y se pueden buscar otra madrina.

Los seis sonrieron.

Hermione se acercó para abrazarla orgullosa—Mi corazón no se equivocó al elegirte.

—Tú me estas cambiando mocosa y de verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo lo estas logrando "Estoy convencida de que me hechizaste"—dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

—No, mi amor…tú me hechizaste a mí.


	16. Algunos se van y otros se quedan

Capítulo 16

_Segundas oportunidades_

_Algunos se quedan y otros se van._

_Un año y medio después_

— ¿Cuándo volverán?

— ¿No me digas qué los extrañas?—preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras terminaba de servir la merienda.

— ¡Claro que no! Sólo pregunto, porque si no llegan ya, me quedaré pelada.

Scorpius tenía obsesión con los bucles de su madrina y cincharlos, babearlos y desarmarlos, era su juego preferido.

— ¡No exageres! Además puedes dejarlo en el corral para que juegue. No es necesario que lo sostengas todo el tiempo—sabía que a pesar de lo que le dijera, Bella no lo soltaría por nada del mundo. Se había encariñado hasta por de más con el pequeño y cada vez que Draco y Ginny se lo encomendaban, Scorpius estiraba sus bracitos desesperado buscando la atención de la azabache, que no lo hacía desear ni un segundo. Y así permanecían todo el día ¡Pegados como chicles!

—Sabes lo que pienso acerca de que juegue solo—eran excusas, sólo excusas.

— ¡Cómo quieras! Pero si lo sigues malcriando de ese modo, cuando crezca, no lo soportará nadie más que tú.

Unos golpes en la puerta les cortó la conversación.

— ¿Quién será?—interrogó la castaña extrañada.

El único que visitaba la casa con frecuencia era el Medimago del pequeño. Lo habían conseguido semanas antes del parto de Ginny, por recomendación de la señora que atendía la tienda de ajuares de bebés, al final de la calle.

Margaret se había dado cuenta de inmediato que todos eran magos, y en una conversación con Narcissa, le recomendó a su amigo de toda la vida, que se especializaba en la Medimagia.

Desde entonces, el hombre alto, elegante y sumamente educado, aparte de estar al pendiente de Scorpius cada semana, los visitaba junto con Margaret con regularidad.

Pero era sábado… y Hugo, supuestamente no vendría hasta el lunes…

— ¡Yo iré!—Bellatrix se levantó del sillón, donde estaba recostada. Acomodó a su ahijado en la cintura con un movimiento y fue hasta la puerta.

— ¿Severus?

—Bella estas con…—Snape se quedó congelado, con el rostro más tétrico que de costumbre.

—Sí, con un bebé—terminó la frase por él, con tono neutro. Mirándolo alerta, por si tenía que entrar en acción. Aunque el hombre parecía más interesado en el pequeño Scorpius que en toda la situación. _¿Pensará que soy la madre?_ Se rió mentalmente. _O tal vez este pensando que me secuestre a un niño…_cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaban de lo más divertidas.

— ¿Profesor?—Hermione se asomó por detrás de Bella— ¿Cómo…, cómo nos encontró?—aterrada miró a la calle, comprobando que su presencia fuera la única.

—Señorita Granger—saludó con una inclinación de cabeza—también me da gusto verla—ironizó—Tenemos que hablar. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que se fueron—y aguardó mirándolas paciente, esperando ser invitado.

—Sí…por supuesto. Pase, pase…—indicó la castaña extremadamente nerviosa—le preparare un té—se adelantó para llegar a la cocina y respirar profundo. _¿Vendrán por Bella? Pensé que ya nos habían olvidado. Estamos tan bien… ¿justo ahora vienen a arruinar todo? ¡No permitiré que se la lleven!_

Bellatrix volvió a ocupar su lugar con el pequeño Scorpius. Le daba muy mala espina que Severus se presentara sin decir como había conseguido llegar a ellos, pero prefirió mantenerse con una posición relajada y esperar que él hablara.

—Bella…fui espía toda mi vida—le habló, adivinando los pensamientos de su antigua compañera mortífaga.

—Eso parece…y veo que también te sirvió para salvarte de Nagini—sonrió de lado, mirándole con asco el cuello, todo marcado.

Hermione se apresuró a colocar el té en la mesita frente a ellos. Lo que menos quería era que se desatara una guerra campal y por la cara de esos dos, en cualquier momento vería volar hasta el último florero. Cuando su amor quería ser una perra… lo era y con todas las letras. Y de seguro no lo iba a dejar en paz, hasta que se fuera.

— ¡Llegamossss!—gritó Draco, abriendo la puerta, arrastrando una montonera de paquetes.

— ¿Padrino?

— ¿Snape? ¿Qué hace aquí?—se adelantó Narcissa.

—Veo que soy bien recibido por todos—se burló—y también que no pierden el tiempo—notando el pequeño abultamiento de Luna, que entraba a la sala con un sombrero de paja.

—Sí, y somos muy felices—respondió Blaise, abrazando a la futura madre de su hijo.

—Al grano Severus—se impaciento Bella—no creo que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir, sólo para comprobar si estamos bien y nos montamos como conejos…Bueno menos Cissy, claro. Ella no monta hace tiempo.

— ¡Bellaaa!—Narcissa casi se muere de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué su hermana tenia que ser tan…ella?

—Mucha información Bellatrix, mucha información—repitió Snape, tomando un sorbo de té, sacudiéndose para sacar de su mente toda clase de imágenes perturbadoras.

Draco, Ginny y Blaise no podían aguantar la risa. Sólo Bella le hablaba así al profesor de pociones más odiado y salía victoriosa.

— ¿Profesor, díganos de una vez? ¿Por qué vino?—pidió Hermione con suavidad, tomando la mano de la azabache.

Scorpius se había dormido sobre su madrina, hacía ya un rato.

La foto que Severus tenía delante, era totalmente irreal. La ex mano derecha de Voldemort, temida por todos, ex asesina de mestizos y no mestizos…sentada frente a él cómodamente con un crío durmiendo en su pecho llenándola de… ¿baba?, y por si fuera poco de la mano de la señorita Granger. _Definitivamente las segundas oportunidades se habían regado por todo el mundo mágico._

Como había sucedido semanas antes con Pansy Parkinson. La muchacha había festejado su boda con la Srta. Fleur Delacour y a posterior el Ministerio le había ofrecido una vacante de aurora, que aceptó encantada.

La vida daba giros extraños y extremadamente sorpresivos, pensó en su momento, cuando a él mismo, le habían anulado los cargos de traición y ha pedido de Dumbledore, la asamblea le restituyó el puesto de pociones que ocupó por tantos años.

Observó una vez más como Bellatrix apartaba el sedoso cabello rubio y se dio cuenta que el niño era el calco de su ahijado _¡Eso es, es hijo de Draco! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_, se reprendió.

—El joven Potter me pidió que los buscara—empezó a relatar, observando la cara de asombro de la mayoría.

— ¿Harry?—preguntó Hermione, sin saber como sentirse al respecto.

—Sí, Srta. Granger. Este último año, muchas cosas han cambiado en el mundo mágico—dijo pensativo—Desde que el muchacho asumió la vicepresidencia del ministerio, la prisión de Askaban ¿Cómo decirlo?, aloja en este momento a menos de la mitad de los enjuiciados, encarcelados después de la guerra.

— ¿Pero… por qué?—quiso saber Draco— ¿Está reuniendo mortífagos? ¿Estamos en peligro por culpa de Potter?

—No, Draco. Todo lo contrario, se ha dedicado a reformarlos y a liberar bajo palabra a los merecedores de "Segundas oportunidades". Así se llama la nueva sección que inauguró en el ministerio, donde él mismo, se encarga de evaluar los casos de los reclusos con buen comportamiento.

—OH—expresó el rubio, pero todavía confundido— ¿Y que con eso? ¿Por qué te mandó a buscarnos?

—Dumbledore y Potter, hablaron con Sirius Black y también con el matrimonio Longbottom—tomó un sorbo de su té, mirando tranquilamente las caras desfiguradas de todos. Miró de reojo a Bella y a plena vista se notaba que a pesar de haber fruncido las cejas no mas de un segundo, parecía no sentirse afectada en lo mas mínimo por la mención de su primo fallecido.

—P...e…r…o eso es imposible—logró articular Hermione tapándose la boca con la mano, de la sorpresa.

Bellatrix y Narcissa, continuaban inexpresivas. Como buenas Black, sus sentimientos estaban a kilómetros de la superficie, y sus caras de póker contrastaban con las del resto de los presentes.

—No, no lo es. ¿Recuerdan la piedra de la resurrección?—preguntó y la castaña sólo asintió—Bien, ahora esta bajo la custodia del ministerio, o mejor dicho, del mismísimo Potter y gracias a ello, fueron decenas de casos que resolvieron. Con la piedra pudieron escuchar a las propias victimas como testigos de los ataques. En muchos de los casos, liberaron a mortífagos que se les culpaba por asesinato sin haberlos cometido. Esto de escuchar a los muertos fue una verdadera solución, y por primera vez puedo decir que Potter lo está sabiendo manejar con inteligencia, eso es mucho decir viniendo de mi parte.

— ¿Pero eso no es perturbar la paz de los difuntos? ¡Me parece injusto!—se quejó Blaise.

—Por un lado estoy de acuerdo con usted Sr. Zabini, pero el bien justifica los medios ¿O eso es lo que dicen? ¿No?

—Muy bonita toda la historia y "San Potter" creyéndose "Lassie"—y antes de que alguien pudiera emitir sonido aclaró—Sí, vi esa asquerosa película Muggle y es ¡HORRIBLE!

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se imaginaron a la misma vez, la misma escena ¿Bellatrix viendo Lassie? ¿Bellatrix sentada frente a un televisor "Muggle"? Eso sí hubiera sido digno de ver.

—Escúpelo de una vez, Severus. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que cuentas conmigo?—sabía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, que su visita estaba relacionada con ella, pero de lo que no estaba segura, era si tenia que prepararse para una emboscada planificada en su contra o la presencia de Snape podía llamarse, algo así, como amistosa.

—Te absolvieron, Bellatrix.

— ¿El queeee?—se incorporó de golpe, despertando en el proceso a un aturdido Scorpius que comenzó a lloriquear del susto, por el inesperado sacudon.

— ¿QUEEE?—fue la exclamación de todos.

— ¿Pero…cómo? ¿De verdad, profesor?—Hermione estaba a punto de las lagrimas. Emocionada besó la mano de su shokeada azabache.

— ¡Cómo escucharon!—dijo, agradeciendo a Ginny por la segunda taza de té que le había servido temblorosa—Por lo tanto, los cargos que se les adjudicaron a todos en su momento, por ayudar a escapar a una fugitiva, quedaron anulados en el día de ayer.

— ¿Pero… que fue lo que hablaron con ellos?—interrogó Narcissa, refiriéndose a Sirius y al matrimonio Longbottom.

—Sinceramente… no lo sé, pero lo que "sí" me informó Albus, es que Bella quedó registrada como miembro espía de la Orden del Fénix en los registros de la primera guerra, hasta ahora.

—Pero eso es una total y absoluta mentira—bufó enloquecida la ex mortifaga, sintiéndose cada vez más aturdida.

—Lo sé, pero supongo que tenían que justificar de alguna manera tú accionar a partir de esa época y con tu cambio de bando a último momento, el día de la batalla final, todo calzó como anillo al dedo. Sobre todo para los pocos que no se tragaban del todo las palabras de Dumbledore en la junta. Fueron innumerables los testigos que te vieron cuando protegiste con tu vida a la Srta. Granger y eso facilitó la inmediata anulación de los cargos.

Hermione se ruborizó recreando ese momento. Su Bella peleando a capa y espada…por ella.

—Sirius y los Longbottom…me perdonaron—susurró más para sí, que para el resto. Ginny tomó al bebé para que Bella se tranquilizara. Se había puesto a temblar y su color grisáceo daba muestra que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

Y así ocurrió.

— ¡Bella!

— ¿Hermione?—abrió los parpados lentamente y vio a su mocosa sentada a su lado—Tuve un sueño de lo más irracional—se trató de incorporar, sonriendo de lado, pero apesadumbradamente. Algo extraño en ella.

—No fue un sueño, amor—le informó, sonriéndole con ternura y con los ojos iluminados.

—Pero…, pero no pueden. No pueden hacerlo, no pueden perdonarme ¡Así sin mas!—se removió inquieta.

— ¿Por qué no?—Hermione imaginó lo que sucedía. La cabeza de su amada debía estar hecha un gran lío y no era para menos.

A pesar que jamás hablaron al respecto, sabía que Bella sufría enormemente por los actos de su pasado. La marca en su brazo, era un recordatorio constante de las atrocidades que había cometido en los días de seguidora de Voldemort. Y aunque ya no quedaba rastros de la antigua inhumana, torturadora y sedienta de sangre y a pesar que lo único que se reflejaba era una mujer que sufría horriblemente de espantosas pesadillas, que parecían autoimpuestas por ella misma, la pesadumbre que reflejaban sus ojos profundamente negros, confirmaban que no quería ser perdonada en lo más mínimo.

—Porque yo no lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo nunca—sollozó tapándose la cabeza con una almohada cercana—No quiero que me veas así. No soy una sentimental, lo sabes. Nunca lo fui y no lo seré—pero sus caprichosos ojos empapados decían que muchos aspectos relacionados a su interior, no los podía manejar como antes o como le gustaría en este preciso momento. Y eso la enfurecía sobremanera.

— ¡Mírame Bella!—pidió con cariño—No tienes porque avergonzarte por sentir arrepentimiento y mucho menos conmigo—apartó suavemente la almohada, para dejar al descubierto su rostro.

— ¿Por qué nunca me odiaste? ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo?—preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla, temiendo la respuesta, pero ya la había formulado sin pensarlo siquiera. Lo menos que quería era que Hermione se arrepintiera de estar con ella ¿Y sí la dejaba? ¿Y sí se replanteaba seriamente estar al lado de una ex asesina serial? Sería mujer muerta, de seguro. Ya no se imagina sin su mocosa empalagosa. Pero ahí estaban, hablando del tema que siempre evitó tocar, para no tener que decirle la verdad.

—Supongo que siempre quise creer que todas las cosas que hacías tenían el propósito de mantenerte con vida en ese circulo de oscuridad que te rodeaba—razonó con tranquilidad sin dejarla de mirar.

— ¿Me justificabas?—preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, por así decirlo. Desde que acepté que mi corazón te pertenecía, supe que debajo de toda esa coraza de maldad, estabas tú, y no me equivoqué—sonrío dándole un delicado beso, apartando con sus dedos una caprichosa lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

—No estuviste tan errada, pero en muchas ocasiones yo…—no podía creer ¿Lo diría? ¿Aunque fuera su boleto de despedida con la única mujer que amo realmente? ¿Pero que le pasaba, no podía mantener su enorme bocota cerrada?

—Lo disfrutabas, lo sé—dijo restándole drama, dejando a Bella totalmente impresionada.

_¿Como puede amarme tanto? ¿Y perdonarme, si ni yo puedo hacerlo?_

—Si no lo dejas en el pasado no podremos ser felices nunca ¿Lo entiendes?—tomó sus manos en las suyas y agregó—Escúchame, amor, si no aceptas esta segunda oportunidad que te están ofreciendo, no podremos ver a nuestros futuros hijos entrar en Hogwarts. Viviremos como fugitivas, siempre. Al pendiente de si nos descubren y a pesar de que me encanta esta casa y me encanta vivir con esos cinco locos de afuera, ya es hora de que encaminemos nuestra vida ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Hijos?—abrió los ojos como platos, olvidándose de todo— ¿Tú… quieres… hijos?

—Quiero "tus" hijos—aclaró divertida, viendo su cara de susto—Que sean berrinchudos como tú, caprichosos, malhumorados, desafiantes y sobre todo con esos bucles que me enloquecen—finalizó tomando uno entre sus manos para acariciarlo.

— ¡Oye!, que yo no soy nada de todo eso que tú dices—refunfuñó, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla a su pecho— ¿Hijos?

—Sí, hijos. Te amo, Bella.

—Gracias, mocosa. Gracias por arrastrarme contigo a esta vida que jamás pensé tener ¿Hijos míos? ¿Te arriesgaras a que salgan unos demonios como yo? ¡Tú estas loca!—y besándola, le entregó lo único que hasta el momento se había guardado para ella…

"La esperanza de redimir su lastimada y negra alma"

—Yo no me iré—dijo Narcissa, sirviéndose el desayuno.

—Huuuu, es por Hugo ¿No?—pinchó su hermana.

—Puede ser, pero de todos modos, no tengo motivos para regresar, así qué, me quedo—decidió.

—Nosotros regresaremos para terminar los estudios—habló Blaise—Luna tendrá que cursar libre por el embarazo, entonces podremos aprovechar para solucionar un par de asuntos.

—Por ejemplo… el Quisquilloso—informó la rubia, ilusionada.

— ¡Genial, Luna! Es una buena noticia—felicitó Ginny.

—Nosotros también nos quedaremos—intervino Draco—Aunque conectaremos una red Flu para estar en contacto directo.

—Sí, visitaremos a mis padre—interrumpió la pelirroja—Quiero que conozcan a Scorpius, y también hablaremos con Dumbledore para que nos entregue el pase, así podremos terminar de estudiar aquí. Hugo nos dijo que a cuarenta kilómetros inauguraron un hospital que no tiene nada que envidiarle a San Mungo. Dice que nos recibirán encantados, para formarnos como medimagos.

— ¡Eso es excelente, chicos!—Hermione los abrazó feliz, sabiendo que sus amigos cumplirían su sueño.

— ¿Y ustedes, chicas? ¿Qué harán?—preguntó Ginny.

—Por lo pronto, yo tengo una conversación pendiente con Harry y Ronald. Y Bella tendrá que agachar la cabeza y pedirle ayuda al profesor Snape—dijo divertida, mirando de reojo a la azabache que maldecía por lo bajo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—interrogó Narcissa.

—Porque a la mocosa, se le ocurrió tener un hijo mío—soltó como sí nada.

—Pe…ro eso es estupendo ¡felicitaciones a las dos!—Draco abrazó a Hermione de inmediato.

—Que a nadie se le ocurra abrazarme, porque no respondo—amenazó gruñendo, sin apartar la vista de su comida como perro rabioso.

—Ho, por Merlín, BELLAAA—dijeron en coro, mientras se abalanzaban, para abrazar a las dos futuras mamás.

— ¿Y…lo conseguiste?—Hermione no aguantaba la ansiedad, hacía ya tres horas que había llegado del Ministerio, después de una no muy feliz charla con Harry y Ron.

Louis, el tío de Blaise, les había conseguido a través de sus contactos, una casa preciosa, donde se estaban acomodando de apoco. Por lo menos ya no tenían que preocuparse por los vecinos. Su nuevo hogar se encontraba en un barrio de magos y para su buena suerte, no había nadie conocido.

Bellatrix se había marchado con los primeros rayos del sol, y después de soportar a Severus, burlándose de ella como si fuera otra vez un adolescente; al cual todo le causa gracia y escucharlo repetir "todito" el viaje, cada dos segundos, que era una vieja verde asalta cunas, que encima pretendía ser madre cuando tenía edad suficiente para convertirse en abuela, había llegado "Por fin" con buenas noticias.

—Que poco confías en mí—se desplomó sobre la cama— ¡Claro que lo conseguimos! Tuvimos que atravesar medio mundo por red Flu, pero aquí está y desde ya, te aviso que idearé un plan en contra de Severus ¡Me enloqueció todo el día!—le mostró dos botellitas con un líquido rojo brillante en su interior y al instante, al ver la carita de expectativa de su niña, se olvidó por completo las peripecias pasadas con su ex compañero Mortífago.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—la electricidad que le recorría por el cuerpo, no se podía comparar con nada. Hermione estaba extremadamente nerviosa. "El momento había llegado"

— ¿Y tú que crees?—Bella se acercó y depositó en su mano una de las pociones.

— ¿Estas segura qué tú también lo deseas?—preguntó por vigésima vez.

—Ya te lo dije, pero te lo diré de nuevo. "Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo mágico, sí me dieras un hijo"

Cada una tomó la poción. Hermione también tomó el fertilizante "Comitiis"; pues ella iba a ser la gestora de su futuro bebé.

Apagaron las luces y sólo con la luz de una vela, consumaron con inmensa ilusión, lo que sería de ahora en más "Una nueva vida"


	17. Bienvenidos a una gran familia

Capítulo 17

_Bienvenidos a una gran familia_

_Nueve meses después._

— ¡Bella tranquilízate, por favor! Si no te tomas de una vez el relajante, te desmayarás y te perderás el parto—Narcissa trataba de ayudar a su hermana que no paraba de vomitar, abrazada prácticamente al inodoro del Hospital "Valley"

—Estoy aterrada, Cissy—confesó entre arcadas.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo?—preguntó sosteniéndole el pelo y pasando una toalla húmeda sobre su frente—Este tendría que ser el día más feliz de tú vida, Bella.

—Pero…pero… ¿Sí salen como yo? ¿Y sí en sus venas corre la…maldad?—fue hasta el lavado y mojó su rostro con abundante agua.

—No será así—aseguró—Esos niños tendrán a las mejores madres. Serán criados con amor, no como nos criaron a nosotras—la consoló, abrazándola— ¡Ahora dame esa capa! ¡La ensuciaste toda!—y obligándola a tomar la poción relajante, la arrastró hasta la puerta— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Tienes que entrar y estar con tú mujer! Nosotros esperaremos afuera.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, donde estabas?—Hermione estaba acostada sobre la camilla, con sus piernas levantadas en posición, prontas para el parto.

Enfermeras iban y venían, preparando todo a gran velocidad.

— ¡Vomitando!—dijo blanca del susto. Se acercó lentamente y le sostuvo la mano.

— ¿Vinieron todos?—quiso saber en medio de una contracción tan fuerte, que creyó por un momento que le había lastimado la mano a su amor de tanto apretársela, pero Bella ni se había inmutado, seguía petrificada, con esa sensación de estar apunto de perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, a causa de los nervios.

—Sí, están todos—logró decir—Y unos cuantos entrometidos ¡También!

—Haaaaaa, ya vienen—gritó, mientras el Medimago la incitaba para que pujara más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos de gritos, apretones de manos y sudor, llegó el primer llanto inundando la pequeña sala.

— ¡Es un varón!—felicitó el hombre cortando el codón umbilical y entregándoselo a la enfermera.

Bellatrix soltó con cuidado la mano de Hermione y se acercó a conocer a su primer hijo.

— ¡Ho, por Merlín! ¡Es hermoso!—exclamó, girando su rostro a su amada, que lagrimeaba de felicidad— ¿Puedo cargarlo, ya?—le preguntó a la enfermera que lo estaba limpiando para vestirlo.

—Sí quiere, puede cambiarlo usted—ofreció la mujer mayor.

Hermione miraba atenta, como Bella se debatía sí debía hacerlo o no—Amor…no se romperá, sí lo tocas—la animó.

El Medimago les informó que el trabajo de parto para la segunda bebé tardaría aproximadamente quince minutos. Y aunque las contracciones no cesaban, la castaña no perdía detalle mirando a sus dos amores. Que pronto serían tres.

Las manos le temblaban, nunca en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso y era de ella…de ella y de la mujer más maravillosa que la vida le había regalado.

La enfermera notó su nerviosismo y decidió ayudarla. Entre las dos le colocaron un conjuntito color blanco, con un tierno oso color celeste al frente

—Tráemelo, Bella, Quiero verlo—pidió.

La azabache lo cargó con delicadeza y lo llevó para colocándolo en los brazos de su madre.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Míralo, es hermoso!—emocionada besó una y otra vez las manitos diminutas.

—Es perfecto, igual que tú.

— ¡Amor! ¡Sostenlo! ¡Viene…viene la bebé! ¡Haaaaaaa! ¿No eran quince minutos? ¡Haaaaaaa!

Y los dolores, apretones y nerviosismo…comenzaron otra vez.

La habitación estaba abarrotada de regalos. Globos, peluches, flores, incluso dos cajas repletas de comida para bebé, a base de limón, obsequiada por el director Dumbledore, ocupaban por completo las repisas destinadas a los obsequios.

Hermione se recuperó antes de lo previsto y ahora alimentaba al pequeño Delphinus, que chupeteaba hambriento. Bella por otra parte, arrullaba a un costado de la cama, sentada en un cómodo sillón, a Astra con su conjuntito rosa y crema, que hacía ruiditos graciosos con su nariz.

— ¿Sabes que este día es el más feliz de mi vida?—comentó la azabache sin dejar de mirar a su preciosa hija entre sus brazos—jamás imaginé que tendría hijos… y apareces tú…y me regalas estas dos hermosuras—se incorporó sin despertar a la pequeña y le dio un beso lleno de amor— ¡Te amo Hermione Granger! Te amo a pesar de que no me dejaras ponerles los conjuntitos verdes que les compre la semana pasada—bromeó, regalándole una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Ya los vestirás como quieras, cuando lleguemos a casa—prometió, acariciándole la mejilla—incluso te dejaré comprar esas mantas de Slytherin que tanto mirabas el otro día.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó ilusionada.

—De verdad.

— ¡Ho! ¡Ya vienen las visitas! ¿Por qué tan pronto?—se disgustó, acomodándose nuevamente en el sillón con su hija en brazos. ¡Porque estaba claro! ¡No la soltaría ni de broma!

—Peeermiiisssooooo—se asomó Draco y detrás de él aparecieron "todos". Narcissa que sostenía a Scorpius, Ginny, Luna y Blaise con la pequeña Cloe.

— ¡Hermione, son preciosos!—el rubio ya se había acomodado junto a su amiga y sostenía al recién nacido—Tía…te salieron igualitos—dijo divertido. Y era verdad, los dos bebés eran de tez bien blanca y en sus pequeñas cabecitas se podía apreciar una tendencia ya notoria a los bucles como los de Bella.

— ¡Manninnaaaaa!—Scorpius estiraba sus bracitos desesperado, pidiendo atención.

— ¡Déjalo, Cissy!—Bellatrix acomodó a Astra en su brazo izquierdo y recibió encantada al pequeño en el derecho.

—Bugleeeee—Scorpius adoraba a su madrina, pero su obsesión, desde los cuatro meses de vida eran sus rulos.

— ¿Pero que tiene mi pelo? ¿Alguien me lo puede decir de una vez?—preguntó, mirando como su ahijado se acurrucaba para acariciar un mechón entre sus deditos.

—Es hermoso, amor—le contestó Hermione.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Nos presentan a los bebés? ¿O no se han decidido aún por los nombres?—Habló Ginny, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

—Díganme, por favor, que ha esta hermosura de niña, no le pusieron Anacleta—se burló Blaise, recordando la discusión que tuvieron, por la elección de los nombres, la semana pasada. Bella se había levantado de la mesa hecha una furia, porque Hermy había dicho que quería llamar a su niña "Laura". "_MI HIJA NO TENDRA UN NOMBRE MUGGLE_" había aullado desquiciada. "_TU ELIJIRAS EL DEL NIÑO Y YO EL DE LA BEBÉ_" Pero a los cinco minutos habían hecho las paces "Como siempre" y les habían comunicado al resto, que elegirían los nombres a último momento.

Hermione se rió por la ocurrencia de su amigo y se los presentó—El es "Delphinus Black Granger"

—Y ella—siguió la azabache mirando a su pequeña—es "Astra Black Granger"

— ¡Me gusta! Delphinus y Astra—repitió Narcissa.

— ¡Muy lindos!—agregó Luna.

— ¿Se puede?—preguntó con una sonrisa la profesora Macgonagall, acompañada por Dumbledore.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasen!—invitó la castaña, encantada de recibirlos.

— ¡Que preciosos! ¡Felicitaciones…a ambas!—Minerva siempre sintió un gran afecto por Hermione, y a pesar que en un comienzo reprobó fervientemente su relación con Bellatrix, mucho tiempo había pasado ya, y resultaba ilógico seguir enfrascada por rencores ajenos.

Se adelantó y colocó en una mesita, un paquete con una preciosa cinta plateada, para los pequeños recién nacidos.

—Gracias profesora…y director, por venir.

—No nos perderíamos por nada, la oportunidad de conocer a los futuros campeones de Quidditch—tomó la palabra Albus—y si mi intuición no me falla, dentro de unos años, estos jovencitos serán "Toda una sorpresa"

— ¡Minerva! ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?—Narcissa se levantó y le mostró una cámara fotográfica.

— ¡HO! ¡Claro! ¿Dónde tengo que presionar?—preguntó mirando el objeto.

— ¡Aquí!—le señaló un botoncito negro en la parte superior.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Únanse todos!

Y por primera vez Bella no se quejó, Narcissa la abrazó y del otro lado Ginny imitó la acción, dejando en el medio a Scorpius y a Astra. En la cama, Hermione, Draco sosteniendo a Delphinus, Blaise y la pequeña Cloe en los Brazos de Luna, se acercaron para la foto.

— ¡Digan calabaza!—pidió Minerva con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Calaaabaaazaaaa!

¡Click! El momento quedó inmortalizado con un montón de risas flotando en el aire.

—Menos mal, que todos ya se fueron—Bella tomó a Delphinus en brazos, el pequeño no pretendía dormir todavía, seguía pendiente de todo. Astra ya se había dormido y descansaba tranquilamente en la cuna— ¿Qué pasa?—Bella se dio cuenta que Hermione no paraba de mirar la puerta pensativa.

—No vinieron.

—Era de esperarse.

—Sí, pero creí…que tal vez…—bajó su rostro, desilusionada.

— ¿Qué tal vez me aceptarían y me harían una fiesta incluyéndome en la familia?—ironizó, pero con dulzura. Se acercó, sentándose a su lado y la tomó de la mano—Hermione. Fueron ellos los que decidieron alejarse de ti.

—Lo sé, pero fueron muchos años juntos y a veces los extraño, aunque eso suene estúpido.

—No suena estúpido ¡Es lógico! Pero son ellos los que se pierden de seguir teniendo a su lado a una persona como tú.

—Tienes razón—mirando a su niña y a su pequeño, que por fin se estaba entregando al sueño en los brazos de Bella, supo que las cosas no pasan por simple casualidad—Si Harry y Ron decidieron no ser más parte de mi vida, allá ellos. Pero el destino te compensa, me regaló unos amigos maravillosos, y unos hijos soñados.

— ¿Y yo?—le recriminó, con su ceja levantada.

—Y tú…eres lo más hermoso que me a pasado en la vida y si hay gente que no lo entiende, lo lamento por ellos—la acercó despacio para llenarla de besos, acurrucando al pequeño entre ambas, que emitió un soplidito de felicidad, sintiéndose protegido por sus dos mamás.

En la mesita del Hospital de Escocia. En una fotografía, bordada con un marco de madera tallada, once personas desprendían felicidad, porque a veces…sólo a veces, las familias no siempre son de sangre. Y algo era seguro, la vida siempre se encarga de reunirte con quien realmente te merece.

Hermione miró el retrato, recostada en los brazos de su mujer y pensó, llena de alegría:

"Mi inesperada familia del corazón"

_**Fin**_


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

— ¡Chicos! ¡Llegaremos tarde!—gritó Hermione desde la puerta.

— ¡Cloe! Toma tú lechuza—ordenó Blaise, al ver llegar a su hija toda despeinada por andar de juegos con sus primos.

— ¡Haaaaa, no! ¡Señorita, primero se peina y luego nos vamos!—Luna condujo a su hija al baño, para un aseo rápido—No nos tardaremos.

— ¡Delphinus y Astra! ¡Sí no bajan en dos segundos, no respondo!—amenazó la azabache, sosteniendo innumerables paquetes, uno más grande que otro.

—Deja de amenazarlos, Bella—sonrío divertida Narcissa, tomada del brazo de Hugo—Además…nunca funciona ¿O sí?—se burló.

— ¡Scorpius, ve a buscar a tus primos! ¿Quieres?—ordenó Ginny, mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

— ¡Siempre yo! ¡Siempre yooooo!—se quejó, subiendo las escaleras.

—Estoy nerviosa y estos demonios no ayudan en nada—bufó Bella, removiéndose en su lugar.

— ¡Tía! No te pongas insoportable desde el vamos—suplicó Draco—Irán donde tengan que ir—finalizó.

— ¡Me muero! ¡Juro que me muero, si mis hijos van a Gryffindor!—susurró horrorizada. De sólo imaginar a sus hermosos retoños con los colores escarlata y amarillo, se le revolvían las tripas.

— ¡Tú no te vas a morir nada! Aplaudirás, sonreirás y los felicitarás si eso llegara a suceder—la regañó Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla—Además…me costó el padrinazgo de nuestra futura hija, el poder ir a presenciar la selección. Y si tú armas un escándalo queriendo cortar el sombrero seleccionador con unas tijeras ¡Yo te mato, Bellatrix Black!—advirtió.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Pensar que nuestros futuros hijos irán juntos en su primer año—sonrío Ginny, tocando su abultado vientre de cinco meses.

Hermione estaba sólo de tres, pero ya se le notaba bastante— ¿Y ustedes para cuando?

—No, no, no. Con Cloe basta y sobra—gesticuló Blaise.

—Mami. Mamiii, Astra me había escondido mis zapatos.

— ¡Es mentira! El me encerró en el baño y no me dejaba salir.

— ¡Aquí se los traje!—Scorpius bajó elegantemente las escaleras a la espera que se decidieran a partir.

—Basta a los dos con pelearse ¡todo el tiempo!—los regañó Bella.

— ¡Papá! Sí los nombran para ir a Slytherin, me causaran mil y un problemas—protestó el joven rubio de trece años.

—Es que no podían haber salido más igualitos a tú madrina—se río.

— ¡Oye! Que Delphinus sacó mis ojos—protestó Hermione.

—Lo único—agregó Luna, que salía del baño con Cloe, para unirse a la conversación.

—Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? Porque si no, llegaremos para la cena—Narcissa se adelantó junto con Hugo para apurar la salida.

— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts!—saludó Dumbledore con sus brazos extendidos—Un aplauso para los jóvenes, que serán seleccionados.

— ¡Míralos! ¡Sí están divinos!—lagrimeó Luna observando como Cloe y sus primos caminaban asustados hasta el frente.

— ¡Bella, abre los ojos! ¡No seas cría! ¿Quieres?—la regañó Narcissa, negando con su cabeza.

— ¡No, no los abriré! ¡Me moriré, me moriré aquí mismo! No quiero escuchar.

Hermione la sostuvo de la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello para tranquilizarla.

—Cállense. Los llamaran en cualquier momento y desde aquí no se ve nada—protestó Blaise.

Todos estaban parados en la parte de atrás del gran comedor, para salir en seguida terminada la selección. Así lo había pedido Dumbledore.

Minerva se posicionó al frente, con un largo pergamino y comenzó a llamarlos de a uno.

—¡Peter cortz brown!

— ¡Hufflepuff!

—!Rose Parkinson Delacour!

— ¡Slytherin!

— ¡Astra Black Granger!

— ¡Ay Merlín, ay Merlín!—Bella se tapó los ojos dispuesta a no ver nada.

Hermione sonreía feliz viendo a su hija con sus hermosos bucles negros, sentándose en el alto taburete.

—Mmm...…. —el sombrero se contorneó—Hija de Slytherin y Gryffindor. ¡Difícil, muy difícil!

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, gritó:

— ¡Ya sé, Slytherin!

Todos aplaudieron y a Bella le volvió el alma al cuerpo, estaba radiante, sonreía abiertamente y aplaudía como loca, ante la mirada atenta de unos cuantos curiosos.

— ¡Cloe Zabini Lovegood!

— ¡Revenclaw!

— ¡NO! Me muero, ahora soy yo el que me muero—Blaise no lo podía creer.

—Tranquilo, amor, ya tendremos más—lo consoló Luna, sonriendo emocionada al ver a su hija sentarse en la misma mesa que años atrás ella ocupó con orgullo.

— ¡Delphinus Black Granger!

— Mmm...…., otro más—exclamó el sombrero sorprendido— ¡Ya sé que aré contigo! ¡Gryffindorrrrr!

— ¡Bella, reacciona! ¡Bella, reacciona y aplaude de una vez!—le susurró Hermione al oído.

A la distancia su hijo las miraba expectante.

Y… aplaudió, aplaudió tan fuerte como le dieron sus manos, llena de emoción. Porque fueran donde fueran, seguirían siendo sus hijos adorados.

—Si sale jugador de quidditch, ni piensen que me sentaré a agitar esa mugrosa bandera—murmuró.

Todos rieron, porque sabían… y en especial Hermione, que debajo de esa coraza, existía la mujer más maravillosa, cariñosa y buena madre. Y la castaña sabía con certeza que por su familia, Bella estaba dispuesta a "Todo", y si tenia que sostener esa "Mugrosa bandera Gryffindor" lo haría sin chistar, porque después de un largo recorrido de dolor, violencia y perdición, había llego a ella, sin que lo esperara, el más hermoso sentimiento…

"El amor"

_**Bueno…"Terminó". Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la historia y para los que llegaron hasta el final, un saludo y gracias.**_

_**Alphania Hodel**_


End file.
